Our Destiny
by Victorianus
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda biasa yang hidup di kota metropolitan dengan ketiga sahabat panti asuhannya Sima Zhao, Kurosaki Ichigo juga Kuroku Tetsuya, harus menghadapi cobaan yang mereka hadapi. Kekuasaan, Uang, Kedudukan merajarela di mana-mana. Akankah dirinya mengingat sosok dua pangeran masa kecilnya, dimana 7 tahun lalu dirinya mengalami kecelakaan, membuatnya lupa ingatan?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto x Kurama and Hidan**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, OC, Threesome, Crossover some anime(s), Rate T to M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo minna, ketemu dengan saya di sini.**

**Maafkan saya karena sudah membuat fict baru, padahal yang 'Legend of Fujimato Clan' masih belum tamat.**

**Saya tiba-tiba saya kepikiran ingin membuat fict yaoi, ya jadinya saya ketik saja, daripada saya lupa nantinya.**

**Yups, di sini saya buat yaoi threesome, tapi masih rate T kok, rate M masih belum tahu sampai chapter berapa baru berlaku.**

**Ok, ini masih prolog untuk fict ini, semoga saja minna semua suka dengan fict saya yang baru ini**

**Jangan lupa masukan juga saran dari kalian semua minna**

**Enjoy Reading All**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku memang hanya manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki kesempurnaan juga apapun yang bisa aku berikan kepadamu. Aku hanyalah seorang yatim piatu, miskin juga rakyat jelata yang mengadu nasib di kota metropolitan ini. Maafkan aku karena aku sempat melupakanmu, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih karena selama ini, kalian berdua selalu melindungiku, walaupun dari jauh.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

**.**

**.**

Konoha

.

.

.

_TRINKKKKK!_

_._

_._

Suara jam weaker memecahkan kesunyian di sebuah kamar yang dominan berwarna orange. Sosok seorang pemuda manis mengeliat di atas tempat tidurnya, menguap, mengucek matanya sambil mencoba mengembalikan nyawanya sehabis bangun tidur. Dirinya kemudian melirik ke arah sosok benda yang berisik sebelumnya, dimana jarum pendek mengarah ke angka tujuh, sedangkan jarum panjang ke angka dua belas. Mengangguk malas, dirinya akhirnya bangun dari ranjang empuknya, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di kamarnya itu. Membuka air keran di depannya, kemudian air meluncur dengan deras di atas kepalanya, membasu wajah juga seluruh tubuhnya. Merilekskan semua pikirannya, dimana air dingin menerpa wajah juga seluruh tubuhnya. Mengambil spons juga sabun aroma jeruk, kemudian menggosokkan busa sabun dari spons tersebut ke seluruh tubuhnya, yang setelah itu membasuh lagi tubuhnya dengan air mancur di atasnya tersebut. Merasa cukup, dirinya kemudian mematikan keran air tersebut, kemudian mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk yang berada gantungan sampingnya tersebut. Menggunakan _bathing suit_, kemudian berjalan keluar sambil mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dengan handuk kecil. Menduduki tubuhnya di atas sofa yang berada di kamarnya tersebut, menghembuskan nafas lelah sambil memandang sekeliling kamarnya. Begitu mewah, mahal juga bernilai benda-benda yang berada di dalam kamarnya tersebut. Menghembuskan nafas kembali, kemudian mengecek komputernya, membuka sebuah situ perbankan dan benar dugaannya, sejumlah uang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam rekeningnya.

" Sebenarnya siapa yang mengirimkan uang juga membelikanku apartemen mewah ini?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Yups, Uzumaki Naruto, seorang yatim piatu, miskin, tidak memiliki keluarga sana sini, sebatang kara, hidup di panti asuhan di kotanya selama 8 tahun. Setelah dirinya mencapai usia 8 tahun, dirinya keluar dari panti asuhan untuk hidup mandiri, mencari uang sendiri untuk memenuhi kehidupannya sehari-hari. Dirinya cukup beruntung bisa bersekolah di salah sekolah elit di kotanya lewat jalur bea siswa, tapi semua itu berubah semenjak dirinya menginjak umur enam belas tahun, atau tepatnya sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja, di apartemennya yang dulu, beberapa orang mengangkut barang-barang yang ada di dalam apartemennya tersebut. Terkejut? Pasti. Bagaimana tidak terkejut kalau saja orang yang mengangkut semua barangmu mengatakan kalau dirimu pindah ke sebuah apartemen yang bisa di bilang kawasan orang elit, dan lagi, rekeningmu tiba-tiba saja setiap bulan masuk saldo yang tidak bisa di katakan sedikit. Sudah tujuh bulan dirinya menetapi apartemen yang di berikan oleh seseorang cuma-cuma kepadanya, sampai sekarang dirinya masih belum mengetahui siapa yang memberikan apartemen tersebut, juga kiriman uang yang sudah setahun ini begitu rajin masuk ke rekeningnya. Dan juga yang membuat dirinya sedikit takut, selama ini dirinya selalu di awasi kemapun dirinya pergi. Entah memang dirinya yang paranoid atau cuma perasaan saja, sudah tiga tahun ini dirinya di awasi dari jauh. Semenjak dirinya di Junior High School, dirinya memang merasa sering di awasi 24 jam oleh seseorang dari jauh. Awal-awalnya dirinya menganggap cuma orang iseng ataupun orang yang ingin memberinya pelajaran, tapi tidak sampai selama tiga tahun bukan mengawasinya pagi hingga malam kan!?

Menggeleng kepalanya pelan, dirinya tidak mau terlalu larut dalam pikirannya tersebut. Dirinya akan mencari orang yang sudah memberikannya apartemen juga kiriman uang yang ada di rekeningnya tersebut. Berterima kasih sudah pasti, tapi dirinya akan membayar semua yang di berikan orang tersebut kepadanya. Dirinya akan melakukan apapun yang di minta orang misterius tersebut, asalkan utangnya bisa terlunaskan. Mengangguk pasti, dirinya kemudian mengambil seragam Senior High Schoolnya di dalam lemari. Menatap dirinya ke cermin, tersenyum, kemudian memberikan sedikit sentuhan di bagian dasinya, yang setelah itu dirinya mengangguk mantap. Bunyi bel menyadarkan dirinya, kemudian dia mengambil tas yang berada di meja belajarnya, sedikit berlari menuju ke pintu utama. Memasang kaus kaki juga sepatunya, kemudian dirinya membuka pintu apartemenya menampakan tiga orang pemuda yang mengenakan baju kebesaran Konoha High School berwarna putih dengan combinasi rompi berwarna biru laut juga celana panjang berwarna biru. Tersenyum lebar, mengetahui siapa yang menjemput dirinya tersebut.

" Zhao, Tetsuya, Ichigo, sudah lama?" tanyanya sumiriang membuat pemuda berambut orang juga coklat terkekeh geli.

" Kami baru saja sampai di sini. Akhirnya kamu tidak telat bangun lagi. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan pintu apartemenmu, Naruto." kata pemuda berambut coklat itu a.k.a Sima Zhao membuat Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

" Ayo kita pergi ke sekolah, Naruto-kun." kata Tetsuya datar membuat Naruto mengangguk semangat mendengarnya. Mengunci pintu apartementnya sebentar, kemudian menekan beberapa tombol sandi yang berada di samping pintunya tersebut.

" Apartemen milikmu sangat cangih, Naruto. Aku bingung,, siapa yang memberikan apartemen ini kepadamu sampai-sampai memasang keamanan segala." celutuk Ichigo membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah.

" Aku juga tidak tahu Ichigo, yang pasti, kalau aku berhasil menemukan orang yang memberikan apartemen ini juga mengirimkan uang di rekeningku, aku akan bersujud kepadanya." kata Naruto sambil memasukkan kunci di saku celananya.

" Selama ini aku bingung siapa yang memberikan apartemen juga uang misterius itu kepadamu. Aku yakin dia pasti penggemarmu." kata Sima Zhao semangat membuat Naruto terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

" Pengemar dari mana? Aku saja di sekolah di bully terus oleh siswa di sana. Cuma kalian saja yang mau menerimaku apa adanya." kata Naruto membuat Sima Zhao juga Ichigo tersenyum sedih.

" Kita sudah bersahabat bukan sejak di panti asuhan? Jangan dengarkan perkataan orang lain. Anggap saja mereka itu orang gila atau apalah." kata Sima Zhao membuat Naruto juga Ichigo tertawa mendengarnya.

" Tetsuya tidak berubah ya dari dulu, selalu saja dingin." kata Naruto gemes, yang kemudian mencubit pipi Tetsuya, sedangkan yang di cubit menatap kesal ke arah Naruto, sambil mengelus pipinya membuat ketiga pemuda tersebut tertawa melihatnya. Pintu lift terbuka, yang kemudian mereka masuk di dalamnya kemudian menekan tombol BM.

" Kamu tahu Naruto, setiap kali aku mau memasuki lift ini, aku sampai-sampai melihat sepatuku apakah kotor atau tidak." celutuk Sima Zhao membuat Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

" Dan lagi, perilaku Zhao-kun di anggap kampungan karena seperti itu." celutuk Tetsuya membuat tawa pemuda pirang itu semakin keras.

" Kitakan selama ini tinggal di tempat normal, jadi wajar dong aku begitu." bela Sima Zhao membuat Tetsuya menatap datar pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

" Naruto, apa kamu sudah sarapan?" tanya Ichigo menganti topik, membuat Naruto menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

" Astaga, aku lupa." jawab Naruto membuat Ichigo terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Aku sudah pasti menduganya, maka dari itu, kami sempat mampir ke mini market untuk membeli ini." kata Ichigo menyodorkan sebuah bungkus roti isi kepada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum sumiriang, kemudian menerima bungkus roti tersebut.

" Terima kasih Ichigo, Zhao, Tetsuya." kata Naruto sambil menerima bungkus roti tersebut, yang kemudian membuka bungkusnya, memakan lahap roti di genggamannya itu. Ichigo juga Sima Zhao hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Tetsuya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

" Apa kalian tidak mau memikirkan lagi perkataanku untuk kalian tinggal bersamaku." tanya Naruto di sela-sela kunyahannya. Ichigo, Sima Zhao, Tetsuya terdiam, kemudian mereka bertiga saling pandang satu sama lain.

" Kumohon, apa kalian tidak kasihan kepadaku yang tinggal sendirian di sana? Aku sangat kesepian di ruangan besar seperti itu." kata Naruto memelas membuat ketiga sahabatnya itu bingung.

" Inikan juga bagus untuk menabung uang saku kalian. Kalian tidak akan perlu lagi membayar sewa kontrakan yang kalian tempati. Dan Ichigo juga bisa menggunakan dapur yang ada di apartemenku." bujuk naruto membuat mata Ichigo berbintang-bintang mendengar kata tempat favoritnya.

" Kita sama-sama yatim piatu di sini, sama sama keluar dari panti asuhan yang sama. Kenapa kita tidak tinggal bersama saja di apartemenku, berkumpul kembali?" rayu Naruto membuat Sima Zhao menghembuskan nafas lelah, tersenyum.

" Kami juga dari dulu sudah memikirkan tawaranmu itu, tapi kami takut jika orang yang memberikan apartemen itu kepadamu marah kalau kami ada di sana." kata Sima Zhao yang di jawab anggukan setuju oleh Tetsuya. Naruto tersenyum, menggeleng.

" Tidak mungkin. Apartemen itu sudah menjadi hak milikku, jadi akulah yang berhak menentukan siapa yang tinggal. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, kalaupun yang memberikan apartemen itu datang menemuiku, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, dan juga membayar harga apartemen tersebut." jelas Naruto membuat Sima Zhao menghembuskan nafasnya.

" Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Sima Zhao kepada Ichigo juga Tetsuya yang tampak berpikir keras, tapi kemudian tersenyum, mengangguk. Sima Zhao yang sudah mendapat jawaban pasti dari kedua sahabatnya itu, kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum sumiriang ke arahnya.

" Baiklah, hari ini kami akan pindah di apartemen milikmu, tapi janji ya, kamu pasti akan menjelaskan kepada orang yang membelikan apartemenmu itu kepada mereka." kata Sima Zhao yang di jawab anggukan semangat oleh pemuda pirang tersebut. Pintu lift yang mereka tempati akhirnya terbuka, kemudian keempat pemuda itu keluar dari dalam lift tersebut. Mereka berempat berjalan beriringan, sambil tertawa sesekali mendengar celoteh Sima Zhao yang lucu. Tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan menggunakan jas berwarna hitam berdiri di depan Naruto dkk, membuat yang bersangkutan berhenti.

" Selamat pagi, Naruto-sama. Apakah anda akan berangkat ke sekolah dengan teman-teman anda?" tanya pria itu sopan membuat Naruto menhembuskan nafas frustasi.

" Sudah aku bilang, aku bukan majikanmu. Aku saja miskin kok, dan lagi entah mengapa aku bisa nyasar kesini." erang Naruto membuat pria yang ada di depannya itu terkekeh.

" Sudahlah Naruto, lebih baik kita cepat-cepat berangkat ke sekolah." sela Ichigo membuat pemuda pirang itu menatap heran ke arahnya.

" Waktu yang kita miliki sepuluh menit lagi, Naruto-kun." kata Tetsuya tiba-tiba membuat Naruto melotot mendengarnya.

" Baiklah, tidak ada pilihan lain, selain Naruto-sama mengikuti saya pergi ke sekolah." kata pria itu menahan tawa melihat Naruto yang mengerang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Washington DC

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria rupawan berambut orange kemerahan, mengenakan kacamata, juga pakaian kantoran berwarna silver, berjalan menulusuri lorong sebuah perkantoran dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Beberapa pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya, membungkuk hormat ke arahnya, sambil mengucapkan _'Good Night'_, yang hanya di jawab anggukan pelan oleh pria tersebut. Walaupun di kantornya malam tetap berkerja, tapi di bagi 2 shift. Shift pagi di urus oleh wakilnya, yaitu adiknya sendiri, sedangkan shift malam, dirinyalah yang mengurusnya. Pria rupawan itu akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan yang bertulisan _' Meeting Room'_ kemudian membuka pintu di depannya, di mana di dalamnya sudah di penuhi oleh beberapa orang yang sudah ada di sana.

" Sorry i'm late." kata pria rupawan itu membuat beberapa karyawan yang ada di sana tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Good Night, Mr. Michael. What wrong with you tonight? I think this's first time you late for meeting." kata seorang karyawan berambut pirang pucat. Pria yang di panggil Michael itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian berjalan menuju ke kursi di mana di mejanya terdapat tulisan _'President' . _Menduduki dirinya ke kursi kebesarannya itu, menatap rekan-rekan kerjanya yang mash memasang senyum ke arahnya.

" Yeah, i have something problem tonight." kata pria rupawan tersebut membuat semua karyawannya terkekeh.

" Problem? Women again, Mr Michael?" tanya menggoda dari karyawan berambut hitam mengkilap itu membuat pria rupawan tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

" I think you all know what my problem and made me to late for our meeting." kata Michael membuat semua karyawannya kembali tertawa.

" Many women not tired to take you and you're brother heart, Mr. Michael. I don't understand why they not give up for that?" kata salah satu karyawan pria rupawan itu.

" And you all know, who people very lucky made Mr Mchael and Mr Rafael give in? That's Uzumaki Naruto." kata salah satu karyawatinya membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sana terkejut.

" Really? Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya salah satu karyawan berambut pirang ikal tidak percaya, kemudian menatap ke arah atasannya yang berdehem-dehem.

" Yeah, he's cutie boy. I inadvertently see him picture in our President Room. He's very cute." kata karyawati tadi ala fans girl membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana melongo menatapnya.

" Gracia, please." kata Michael menahan malunya karena ketahuan rahasianya. Karyawati yang di panggil Gracia itu mengedip nakal ke arah President muda tersebut.

" What's wrong, Mr Michael? Some sex legal in America, and i think you and vice president can be marriage with him in this country." kata karyawati itu menggoda membuat pria rupawan tersebut menghela nafas pelan, tersenyum kecil.

" Yeah, i know, but he's don't know about us." kata pria itu sendu membuat karyawan yang ada di sana terdiam.

" So, Mr Michael and Mr. Rafael, stalker?" tanya salah satu karyawannya yang di jawab helaan nafas.

" No, but he had accident that made him forget about us." jawabnya singkat membuat semua karyawan yang ada di sana tersenyum sedih.

" I'm sorry about that, Mr Michael. Not intend make you remember what happened to your wife. Do you not want to see him?" tanya salah satu karyawannya membuat pria rupawan tersebut terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" I'm not time for see him in Japan, but our parents can see him daily life with some his men in office. And I installing surveillance cameras and bugs in his apartment because i could not calm if something happen with him." jawabnya sendu membuat karyawan yang ada di sana terdiam.

" I hope does not happen to him in Japan." kata salah satu karyawannya tulus, tapi malah membuat pria rupawan itu mengertakan gigi.

" I have many bad report for my spy about him. Many people dislike him because someone give him apartment and some money in his account. Yeah, i give him apartment and money monthly for him, but why others furious about that!?" geram pria rupawan tersebut membuat karyawan yang ada di sana tertawa mendengarnya.

" Calm down please, Mr. Michael. Where you're _Ice Prince _title, huh?" kata salah satu karyawannya di sela-sela tawanya.

" You don't be angry because a little problem, right? You can solve your problem perfectly, isn't?" kata salah satu karyawan tersebut sungguh-sungguh.

" Yeah, i know Mr Michael and Mr Rafael can finish all problem be Perfect. It has be proven in our company, how Mr Michael and Mr Rafael leader us." setuju karyawan berambut ikal tersebut, membuat pria rupawan itu tersenyum.

" Thank's for your praise, i'm flattered." kata Michael tulus membuat semua karyawannya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, ponsel pintarnya berdering, membuat dirinya mengambil ponsel tersebut, tertera nama adiknya di sana.

" Give me some minute for answer this." katanya sambil menatap semua karyawannya.

" Of course. Take you're time, Mr Michael. Our can be waiting for you." kata salah satu karyawannya mempersilakan. Michael tersenyum, kemudian bangkit, berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Menekan tombol 'Yes', kemudian di layer ponselnya terpampang rajah searing pria berambut perak yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

**" Nii-san ada kabar bagus."** kata sosok pria yang ada di layar tersebut.

" Kabar apa, Hidan?" tanya pria rupawan itu tidak sabaran. Pria yang bernama Hidan itu terkekeh, berdehem sebentar kemudian membuka suara kembali.

**" Naruto akhirnya berhasil membujuk ketiga temannya untuk tinggal ke apartemen yang kita belikan untuknya."** katanya membuat pria rupawan tersebut tersenyum.

**" Benarkah itu?"** sambungan lain masuk, menampakan sosok tiga pria yang ada di layarnya sekarang.

**" Tentu saja. Aku waktu itu menyuruh beberapa orang untuk menyadap suara di lift tempat Naru-chan tinggal. Apartemen yang di tinggal oleh calon kami kan salah satu milik perusahaan tou-san." **kata Hidan bangga.

**" Wah kalau begitu aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Strawberry lagi, jika mereka semua sudah tinggal satu atap."** kata pria berambut biru cerah tersebut lega.

**" Benar, aku setuju denganmu, Grimm. Aku juga tidak perlu menghawatirkan Tetsuya lagi, bagaimana denganmu Ma Chao?" **tanya pria berambut biru eletrik tersebut.

**" Aku ya senang saja kalau Zhao juga bisa tinggal satu atap dengan Naru-chan." **kata pria abu-abu itu kalem.

" Kalian bertiga selalu saja main cerocos masuk. Apa kalian tidak punya sopan santun, hah?" kata pria rupawan tersebut dengan nada galak, membuat ketiga pria yang ada di layar tersebut terkekeh.

**" Easy bro. Aku kan juga penasaran dengan pasangan kami." **kata pria berambut biru cerah itu membuatnya mendengus.

" Bagaimana dengan perusahaan di Kanada, Grimmjow?" tanyanya.

**" Seperti biasa, semua terkendali sesuai apa yang kamu bilang, Kurama. Cabang Victory Company di Kanada berhasil menguasai semua pasar Kanada dan mungkin, Victory Company akan berkembang pesat di sini." **jelas Grimmjow membuat Kurama mengangguk paham.

" Bagaimana denganmu, Daiki?" tanyanya kepada pria berambut eletrik tersebut.

**" Ya seperti yang Grimmjow bilang. Di Asia Tenggara juga berkembang pesat, khusunya Singapura, Malaysia dan Thailand, ketiga negara tersebut memiliki perkembangan yang begitu menguntungkan bagi perusahaan kita, walaupun perusahaan di negara tetangga juga memiliki masukan yang lumayan, tapi ketiga negara itu yang berkembang pesat Victory Company."** jelas Daiki yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kurama.

" Ma Chao, bagaimana di Eropa?" tanya Kurama, meliat prai yang bernama Ma Chao itu sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

**" Ada beberapa negara yang sepertinya tidak terlalu menyukai dengan prosedur perusahaan kita. Ukraina, Rusia, Polandia, tidak mau berkerja sama dengan kita, walaupun sebenarnya konsep yang kita berikan sudah sesuai standar. Kamu tahu bukan, pusat perusahaan kita berada di Washington, jadi mungkin saja negara-negara mantan Uni Soviet masih tidak mau berkerja sama dengan Amerika."** jelasnya membuat Kurama mendengus.

**" Begituah resiko memiliki cabang di berbagai negara, pasti ada saja yang masalah." **kata Daiki membuat mereka semua tertawa.

**" Itu memang sudah resiko, tapi kita sudah bisa mengembangkan Victory Company sampai ke seluruh dunia." **kata Ma Cao

**" Dan juga, kita sudah membuktikan kepada tou-san kalau kita bukanlah pria yang suka main-main juga bisa membuat perusahaan Namikaze Corp berkembang pesat walau menggunakan nama berbeda." **lanjut Hidan yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka.

**" Aku tidak mau di remehkan oleh Paman Minato seperti itu. Dia belum tahu huh, siapa Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, atau Mr. Richard Candemor."**kata Grimmjow sambil menggunakan kacamatanya.

**" Yeah, dan akhirnya kita bisa kembali hidup 'normal' kembali, setelah selama 6 tahun kita mengurus perusahaan ini." **gerutu Daiki yang diikuti kekehan keempat pria tampan tersebut.

**" Nii-san, kapan kita bisa kembali ke Jepang? Apa sudah ada kabar dari tou-san?"** tanya Hidan sedikit ragu. Kurama yang mendengar, memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya, menampakan iris rubynya yang begitu menggelora.

" Lusa, kita sudah bisa kembali ke Jepang, Hidan. Dan untuk Grimmjow, Daiki, Ma Chao, kalian sepertinya sudah bisa kembali, karena tou-san sudah begitu yakin kepada kita yang bisa mengurus perusahaan kita kembangkan. Apa kalian semua sudah ada orang yang bisa di percaya untuk memegang perusahaan di kantor cabang?" tanya Kurama yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka semua.

**" Kami sudah memiliki wakil yang bisa di andalkan. Mereka bisa mengurus perusahaan kita dengan baik juga maksimal." **kata Grimmjow membuat Kurama tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Baiklah, sudah saatnya kita memberikan hasil kepada tou-san. Aku akan mengambil cuti untuk kembali ke Jepang bersama Hidan." kata Kurama yang di jawab kekehan oleh mereka semua.

**" Kalau begitu, kami duluan, Kurama." **pamit Grimmjow yang kemudian layar yang memasang wajahnya menghilang, diikuti Daiki juga Ma Cao.

" Bagaimana dengan keadaan 'istri' kita, Hidan?" tanya Kurama sedangkan membuat Hidan menghembuskan nafas lelah. Kurama tiba-tiba mengertakan gigi melihat adiknya yang tidak bersemangat tersebut.

" Jangan bilang kalau 'mereka' masih mencari masalah dengannya?" desis Kurama yang di jawab anggukan lemah oleh saudaranya.

" Uchiha sialan, lihat saja mereka karena sudah berani menantang seorang Namikaze Kurama." geramnya membuat Hidan menyengir mendengarnya.

**" Aku akan menikmati ini, nii-san. Aku akan memberikan pelajaran kepada anak ayam itu, dan kamu memberi 'hadiah' kepada kakaknya yang berani-beraninya membuat 'istri' kita menderita.''** katanya yang di jawab anggukan oleh pria rupawan tersebut.

" Aku ada meeting malam ini, sebaiknya kamu beristirahatlah. Besok aku akan bicara dengan Richard untuk memimpin perusahaan kita sementara." kata Kurama yang di jawab anggukan oleh Hidan, kemudian layar ponsel pintarnya kembali ke deskop awal. Kurama tersenyum sendu melihat layar ponselnya menampakan foto dirinya, Hidan juga seorang pemuda manis yang sekitar berusia 9 tahun, tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera.

" Aku tahu kamu belum ingat kami, Naru-chan. Kamu kehilangan memori tentang kami berdua ketika kecelakaan 8 tahun yang lalu menimpa dirimu, tapi aku akan menunggumu untuk mengingat kami kembali." katanya yang kemudian memakai kembali kacamata silvernya, berjalan kembali ke ruang meeting dengan tegap.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Pair : Naruto x Hidan, Kurama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi, OC, OOC, Crossover some anime(s), Threesome, Rate T to M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Universal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, Jepang**

.

.

.

Konoha High School

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Limousine hitam masuk di halaman salah satu sekolah elit di kota bagian Tokyo tersebut. Ya, Konoha adalah salah satu dari kota bagian ibukota Jepang, yang merupakan kota metropolitan maju juga merupakan pusat bisnis di Tokyo. Semua siswa-siswi yang melihat mobil mewah tersebut berdecak kagum, juga saling bisik-bisik siapa pemilik mobil mewah tersebut. Mobil tersebut berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari pintu utama Konoha High School, lalu pintu depan terbuka, menampakan seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata kanannya di tutup oleh poni rambutnya, kemudian pria tersebut berjalan ke arah pintu belakang, membuka pintu tersebut yang kemudian keluarlah sosok seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap, mengenakan seragan KHS, di mana wajahnya begitu berseri-seri, disusul pemuda berambut baby blue juga orange. Ketiga pemuda itu sedikit bingung, karena pemilik mobil tersebut tidak keluar mengikuti meraka.

" Hoi Naruto! Sampai kapan kamu akan duduk di sana? Kamu kan suda sering naik mobil seperti ini, jadi tidak mungkin bukan alasan kamu tidak keluar karena kamu masih ingin menikmati sensasi mobil milikmu." kata pemuda berambut coklat itu a.k.a Sima Zhao membuat kedua sahabatnya juga pria yang membuka pintu mobil tersebut menahan tawa geli mendengarnya. Bisa di dengar, terdengar decakkan kesal dari dalam mobil tersebut, kemudian muncul sosok seorang pemuda manis berambut kuning jabrik, bermata saffir jernih yang menatap dirinya kesal.

" Jangan sembarangan bicara, Zhao. Apa kamu tidak tahu apa yang akan di pikirkan mereka kalau aku pemilik mobil ini?" bisik Narruto sambil menatap sekeliling, dimana beberapa siswa siswi yang melihat menatap jijik ke arahnya. Sima Zhao, Tetsuya, Ichigo menatap sekeliling, dimana senior-senior mereka menatap tidak suka, jijik, juga berbisik-bisik tidak enak, dimana mereka bisa mendengar beberapa bisikkan tersebut. Sima Zhao mendelik galak ke arah para seniornya tersebut, tapi dirinya juga mendapat tatapan tajam juga mencemoh sebagai balasan dari tatapannya tersebut.

" Sudah biarkan saja. Anggap saja mereka itu hantu atau apalah, jangan di pedulikan." kata Sima Zhao sambil mendelik tajam ke arah senior-seniornya yang menatap marah karena di anggap hantu.

" Jangan di pikirkan, Naruto-kun. Mereka hanya iri karena kamu bisa naik mobil semewah ini. Kalau mereka bilang kamu simpanan penjabat atau penjual diri, anggap saja anjing mengonggong." kata Tetsuya membuat Naruto down mendengarnya.

" Kamu ini kok bodoh amat. Memang sahabat kita ini simpanan orang apa!?" kata Ichigo galak tidak terima karena Naruto di bilang simpanan oleh sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Tetsuya hanya menatap datar ke arahnya.

" Memang ada aku bilang begitu? Aku hanya memberi tahu jika mereka menjelek-jelekkan Naruto-kun, anggap saja anjing mengonggong." bela Tetsuya tidak terima di bilang bodoh.

" Sudah.. sudah. Apa kalian tidak takut terlambat masuk ke kelas? Naruto-sama, sebaiknya anda jangan dengarkan perkataan mereka semua." kata pria tersebut kepada Naruto, membuat pemuda manis itu menghembuskan nafas lelah, mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Sima Zhao, Tetsuya juga Ichigo yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tersenyum kecil, Naruto akhrinya keluar dari dalam mobil Lumousine tersebut.

" Ini baru Naruto yang kami kenal. Jangan pedulikan mereka Naruto, mereka cuma menganggap dirinya yang paling kaya di kota ini, padahal masih ada orang yang lebih kaya dari mereka." kata Sima Zhao keras membuat beberapa siswa siswi yang mendengar perkataannya menatap tajam.

" Sudah Sima Zhao-sama, jangan bicara begitu." kata pria itu melerai membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu menatap heran ke arahnya.

" Kenapa kamu memanggilku dengan suffic-sama? memang aku ini tuanmu?" tanya Sima Zhao heran membuat Izumo sedikit salah tingkah mendengaranya.

" Emm, karena anda adalah teman Naruto-sama, sudah seharunya saya hormat dengan anda juga." jelas pria itu membuat Sima Zhao hanya ber 'oh' ria.

" Ayo kita masuk ke kelas, sebentar lagi jam pertama sudah di mulai. Kalian tidak mau bukan di cap murid telat waktu di sekolah ini. Kita berempatkan masuk lewat jalur bea siswa." kata Ichigo yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka bertiga. Naruto menatap Izumo sebentar, tersenyum.

" Terima kasih sudah mengantar kami ke sekolah. Untung ada anda yang bersedia mengantar kami, kalau tidak mungkin kami bisa di keluarkan dari sekolah ini." kata Naruto tulus membuat pria tersebut tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Sudah sebagai tugas saya mengantar jemput anda ke sekolah, Naruto-sama, jadi anda jangan sungkan." kata pria itu sopan membuat Naruto sedikit berpikir.

" Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengantarku ke sekolah? Apa kamu adalah orang yang bekerja di apartemen, sebagai tukang antar jemput?" tanya Naruto polos membuat pria tersebut sedikit sweatdrop mendengarnya.

" Ah iya benar. Saya adalah orang yang bekerja di apartemen tempat anda tinggal." jawab pria itu sedikit salah tingkah membuat Naruto mengangguk paham, menatap ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Nah, berarti mobil ini bukan punya aku, jadi kalian tidak bisa naik terus menerus." kata Naruto senang membuat Sima Zhao juga Ichigo mendesah kecewa.

" Yah…, padahal aku baru saja naik mobil seperti ini." desah Sima Zhao kecewa sambil menekukkan wajahnya.

" Zhao-kun, apakah kamu tinggal di pedalaman, sampai-sampai cuma naik mobil saja kamu sekecewa ini." kata Tetsuya kejamnya membuat hati Sima Zhao tertohok mendengarnya, menatap nyalang ke arah pemuda berwajah datar itu.

" Apa kamu bilang, hah? Coba ulangi sekali lagi!" kata Sima Zhao galak, tapi tidak merubah ekspresi wajah pemuda bersurai baby blue itu.

" Aku tahu kamu mendengar perkataanku Zhao-kun, jadi aku rasa, aku tidak perlu mengulanginya lagi." kata Tetsuya datar membuat Sima Zhao mengertakan gigi.

" Kalian sudah selesai bukan? Kapan kita masuk ke kelas kita!?" kata Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap yang begitu mengerikan, membuat Sima Zhao menelan ludahnya. Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, menatap ke arah Izumo sekali lagi.

" Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, em…" putus Naruto

" Kamizuki Izumo." kata pria tersebut ternyata bernama Izumo.

" Ah ya, kami permisi dulu Izumo-san, dan sekali lagi terima kasih." kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Izumo, kemudian menarik tangan sahabat-sahabatnya itu, berlari menuju ke kelas mereka. Izumo tersenyum kecil melihat kepergian pemuda manis tersebut, menggeleng kepala pelan.

" Aku mengerti, kenapa Kurama-sama dan Hidan-sama sangat mencintai pemuda ini. Karena kepolosannya, keceriaanya, senyumannya itu, membuat semua orang tidak bisa lama-lama melepaskan pandangan darinya, dan selalu ingin menjaga juga melindunginya. Semoga ingatan tentang Kurama-sama juga Hidan-sama, bisa kembali lagi." kata Izumo yang kemudian dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil Limousine, keluar dari area Konoha High School.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sima Zhao, Tetsuya, Ichigo, berlari tergesa-gesa di koridor sekolahnya itu, menuju ke kelas X A1. Mereka bersyukur, karena guru jam pertama masih belum masuk ke kelas mereka itu, kemudian mereka berempat masuk ke dalam, menuju ke meja mereka yang berada di pojok kanan belakang.

" Lihat, itu dia si miskin simpanan penjabat. Ke sekolah saja pakai Limousine, pasti dia mengorek banyak uang dari simpanannya itu habis melayaninya." kata salah satu siswa membuat Naruto membatu mendengarnya. Sima Zhao juga Ichigo yang kala itu juga mendengar perkataan salah satu siswa tersebut, menatap galak ke arah pemuda berambut abu-abu itu.

" Memang kenapa kalau Naruto naik Limousine ke sekolah!? Kalau kalian iri, beli saja satu untuk di pakai! Kalian kan orang kaya, kok sewot melihat orang miskin naik mobil mewah!" geram Sima Zhao membuat pemuda berambut abu-abu itu a.k.a Suigetsu menatap tidak suka ke arahnya.

" Aku juga ada Limousine kok di rumah, tapi tidak salahnya kan kalau kami menilai, jika orang miskin naik Limousine ke sekolah, bukannya dia itu adalah simpanan penjabat?" bela Suigetsu membuat Sima Zhao juga Ichigo menatap merah ke arahnya.

" Kalau kamu ada Limousine tunjukkan ke sekolah, jangan hanya ngomong besar. Palingan mobil buntut tahun 80an yang ada di rumahmu itu." kata Ichigo tajam membuat Suigetsu mengeluarkan kedutan kesal di wajahnya.

" Apa kamu bilang!? Dasar orang miskin tidak berguna!?" raung Suigetsu yang ingin menerjang ke arah Ichigo yang dengan gagah beraninya menunggu serangan dari pemuda bergigi runcing tersebut.

" Kalau kamu memang orang kaya, seharusnya kamu memiliki sifat yang terhormat, bukan seperti orang kampungan yang cuma di ejek sudah tersinggung." suara seseorang membuat Suigetsu terbelalak mendengarnya, kemudian menatap ke arah pintu masuk, di mana sekelompok pemuda berdiri di sana. Naruto sedikit terkejut, mengetahui siapa pemuda yang ada di depan kelasnya itu. Pemuda berambut hitan sehabu dengan ikat kepala dengan lambang enam koin itu menatap tajam ke arah Suigetsu yang menelan ludah paksa.

" Sangat di sayangkan, putra dari seorang Hozuki yang katanya memiliki perusahaan di Konoha, memiliki sifat seperti anjing liar yang tidak beradab." lanjut pria itu tajam membuat Suigetsu menunduk mendnegarnya.

" Yu-yuk-kim-mur-ra s-sam-ma.." gagap Suigetsu membuat pria yang bernama Yukimura Sanada menatap datar ke arahnya.

" Dan, memang kamu siapa memerintah orang seperti itu, Yukimura?" kata suara seseorang membuat Yukimura menatap ke arah seorang pemuda berambut raven, bermata onyx, menatap datar dirinya.

" Uchiha heh? Apa kamu berpikir kamu berkuasa di sini, cuma karena Uchiha Corp menguasai pasar Jepang? Jangan sombong dulu, anak ayam." kata Yukimura tajam, sedangkan pemuda Uchiha tersebut a.k.a. Uchiha Sasuke menatap datar pemuda satu kelas dengannya.

" Aku tidak peduli, tapi jika kamu menghina temanku, aku tidak akan terima itu." balas Sasuke dingin membuat Suigetsu sedikit menyengir mendengarnya. Sanada menyipitkan matanya, baru saja ia ingin membalas perkataannya Uchiha congak itu, seseorang menepuk bahunya.

" Cukup Sanada, jangan buang-buang energimu. Sebaiknya kita duduk ke bangku kita, sebentar lagi sensei akan masuk." kata seorang membuay Sanada menapat pemuda berambut perak yang menatap dirinya tenang. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Sanada mengangguk pelan, kemudian menatap ke adah ketiga sahabatnya itu.

" Ayo kita kembali ke kursi kita, Ishida, Zhao Yun, Ieyasu." kata Sanada.

" Man, sejak kapan kamu begitu emosional, huh? Apa kamu sedang 'dapet'?" kata pemuda tampan yang menggunakan rompi kuning itu dengan santainya membuat Sanada mengeluarkan kedutan kesal mendengarnya.

" Ieyasu, apa kamu tahu apa yang kamu bicarakan?" tanya Zhao Yun tenang membuat Ieyasu menatap heran ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang di ikat itu.

" Huh? Memang aku bicara apa? Aku cuma bilang apa kamu sudah 'dapet', bukan?" kata Ieyasu polos, tapi kemudian syok, karena dirinya merasakan aura membunuh ada di belakangnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, dirinya menatap ke arah Sanada yang di mana kedua matanya mengeluarkan kilatan kuning keemasan.

" Ah… bu-buk-kan mak-ak-ks-sud-k-ku bi-bic-car-ra beg-git-tu…." kata Ieyasu terbata-bata, tapi terlambat, karena Sanada langsung melayangkan tinjuan ke arah wajah tampan pemuda tersebut, membuat Ieyasu tersungkur ke lantai kelasnya, sambil mengelus wajah tampannya.

" Zzzzzz, apa kamu tidak tahu hah, kalau tinjuanmu itu sakit." gerutu Ieyasu meringis kesakitan. Sanada yang melihat hanya mendengus ke arah sahabatnya itu, kemudian dirinya berjalan ke mejanya yang berada di depan Naruto yang masih terkejut menatapnya. Tersenyum kecil, Sanada kemudian duduk di bangkunya, menghadap Naruto yang terkejut menatap dirinya.

" Yu-yuk-kim-mura s-sam-ma…" kata Naruto tergagap sambil membungkukkan bandanya, membuat jidatnya langsung terbentur mejanya sediri. Sanada yang melihat tingkah lucu dari Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh, melihat pemuda manis yang ada di depannya itu mengelus jidatnya sendiri.

" Kamu itu apa-apan, Naruto. Kita ini kan teman." kata Sanada membuat Naruto menatap pemuda tampan itu sedikit salah tingkah.

" Ah, maaf Yukimura-sama, anda adalah putra dari salah satu pemegang saham di sekolah ini, jadi saya harus hormat kepada anda." jelas Naruto sopan membuat Sanada menghembuskan nafasnya.

" Jangan buat Sanada memberi 'pidato' pagi kepadamu lagi, Naruto. Kamu tahu bukan kalau dirinya tidak suka di panggil seperti itu." kata Zhao Yun geli membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Naruto, kamu sudah menyelesaikan PR Bahasa Jepang?" tanya Sima Zhao tiba-tiba membuat Naruto menatap sahabatnya itu.

" Uhm, sudah Zhao. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung membuat Sima Zhao langsung sumiriang mendengarnya.

" Pinjamkan aku sebentar, Naruto. Aku lupa mengerjakannya. Tetsuya tidak mau meminjamkan PRnya kepadaku." cibir Sima Zhao membuat pemuda bersurai baby blue itu langsung menatap ke arahnya.

" Salahmu sendiri Zhao-kun yang terlalu asik bermain Playstation sampai lupa mengerjakan PR. Aku sudah bilang jangan terlalu asik main, malah di bentak katanya cerewet." kata Tetsuya membuat Sima Zhao menatap garang ke arah pemuda baby blue itu.

" Kamu yang sih tidak tahu kalau aku sedang melawan boss terakhir, malah ganggu sedikit-sedikit 'Zhao-kun, sudah kerjakan PR belum?' aku kan jadinya tidak konsentrasi buat ngalahin musuhnya." bela Sima Zhao membuat Tetsuya juga Ichigo menghembuskan nafas, sedangkan Naruto tertawa melihatnya.

" Sudah, sudah. Nih Zhao, aku pinjamkan PRku padamu." kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku ke pada Sima Zhao yang duduk di sampingnya.

" Arigatou, Naru-chan." kata Sima Zhao membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

" Zhao, aku ini laki-laki, jadi seharunya kamu panggil aku dengan suffic-kun." kata Naruto kesal sedangkan Sima Zhao hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, kemudian membuka buku Naruto, kemudian menyalin isinya. Sanada, Ishida, Ieyasu juga Zhao Yun yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, kemudian Sanada menatap kembali ke arah pemuda manis itu.

" Bagaimana harimu ini, Naruto?" tanya Sanada membuat Naruto menatap ke arah pemuda tampan itu, tersenyum.

" Baik-baik saja kok." kata Naruto membuat Sanada terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Setelah membuat kehebohan dengan naik Limousine ke sekolah, aku yakin hari ini kamu menjadi bahan gosipan siswa-siswa di sini." kata Sanada membuat Naruto salah tingkah mendengarnya.

" Bukan maksudku pamer Yukimura-sama, hanya saja tadi ada pria baik yang mau memberikan tumpangan kepada kami. Kami hampir saja terlambat." jelas Naruto membuat Sanada, Ieyosi, Ishida juga Zhao Yun mengangkat alisnya.

" Bukannya hari ini ada rapat antar sensei?" kata Ieyosi membuat Naruto, Sima Zhao, Tetsuya juga Ichigo menatap bingung ke arah pemuda tampan itu.

" Hah? Kapan?" tanya Ichigo bego membuat Ishida berdehem.

" Apa kalian lupa, kalau hari ini memang ada rapat semua sensei di sekolah kita. Aku tidak tahu tentang apa, tapi yang pasti hari ini kita bebas." jelas Ishida membuat Naruto, Sima Zhao, Tetsuya juga Ichigo saling pandang, kemudian menatap kembali ke arah Ishida dengan tampang polos, membuat Sanada, Ishida, Ieyosi juga Zhao Yun menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang mereka berempat.

" Kok aku baru tahu ya?" kata Sima Zhao polos membuat keempat pemuda tampan itu sweatdrop.

" Bukannya kemarin sudah di beritahu di kelas kita?" kata Zhao Yun mengingat, tapi malah membuat keempat pemuda manis itu berkedip-kedip bingung.

" Kok kami bisa tidak tahu?" tanya Naruto polos dengan telunjuk di bawah bibirnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, membuat semua seme yang melihat tingkahnya itu untuk menahan diri agar tidak menerjang pemuda manis tersebut.

" Naruto, tolong jangan berpose seperti itu." kata Sanada yang sudah serak, menahan nafasnya ketika melihat Naruto yang malah bengong menatap ke arahnya.

" Hah?" kata Naruto bingung membuat Sanada frustasi melihatnya.

" Berpose seperti ini?" kata Sima Zhao yang mengikuti pose seperti Naruto, dimana jari telunjuknya beradai di bawa bibirnya, dengan sengaja membuat matanya sedikit membulat, diikuti Tetsuya juga Ichigo. Semua pria yang ada di kelas Naruto, khususnya para seme merona merah melihat tingkah imut dari keempat uke manis itu. Benar, walaupun mereka di benci oleh beberapa kalangan, tapi ada yang diam-diam menjadi stalker keempat pemuda manis tersebut, dan juga diam-diam selalu memberi surat pernyataan cinta di dalam loker mereka berempat.

" Urgh, aku tidak tahan lagi." kata Ieyosi yang langsung berlari keluar dari kelasnya tersebut sambil menekan hidungnya, diikuti Ishida juga Zhao Yun yang menyusul di belakangnya. Beberapa pria yang ada di kelas Naruto juga keluar sambil memencet hidung masing-masing, sedangkan para wanita menatap benci juga galak ke arah keempat pemuda manis tersebut.

" Apa liat-liat!?" kata Sima Zhao galak, dimana sifat kasarnya sudah kembali, membuat beberapa orang yang menatap mereka membuang muka mereka. Naruto hanya menatap bingung ke arah mereka semua, kemudian menatap ke arah Sanada yang sudah kembali normal.

" Lebih baik kami belajar saja." kata Naruto akhirnya membuat Sanada tersenyum kecil.

" Aku ikut bergabung." katanya yang di jawab anggukan oleh pemuda manis itu. Seseorang yang melihat aktifitas mereka berlima, menatap datar sambil mendengsukan hidungnya tidak suka.

" Karena kamu menolakku, aku akan membuatmu menderita, Uzumaki Naruto." desisnya pelan

.

.

.

.

Namikaze Mansion

.

.

.

.

Minato sedang menikmati kopi paginya di ruang keluarga, sesekali memainkan tabletnya. President dari Namikaze Copr itu sedang melihat beberapa berita tentang perekonomoan pasaran dunia, saham juga nilai pertukaran uang dunia. Tersenyum kecil, ketika dirinya melihat salah satu berita yang memang sering di bicarakan, dimana Victory Company menjadi salah satu perusahaan yang sangat bergengsi. Pria berkepala hampir empat itu mendesah pelan, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa tempat dirinya berada, kemudian dirinya menatap beberapa berita yang tercantum di sana mengenai perusahaan dunia tersebut.

" Minato-sama." panggil seseorang membuat Minato menghentikan aktifitasnya, menatap seorang pria berambut perak melawan grafitasi di mana hampis semua wajahnya ti tutupi masker.

" Ada apa, Kakashi?" tanya Minato membuat pria yang bernama Kakashi itu berdehem sebentar.

" Ada panggilan masuk dari Kurama-sama." kata Kakashi membuat Minato sedikit membulatkan matanya.

" Cepat sambungkan dengan _video call_, aku akan menjawabnya di sini." perintah Minato yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kakashi, kemudian pria berambut perak itu meninggalkan Minato yang menekan beberapa tombol, lalu menghidupan layar yang ada di depannya. Layar yang tadinya buram, sekarang memperlihatkan sosok seorang pria rupawan dengan wajah yang kokoh, berambut orange kemerahan, bermata ruby di mana kacamata menghiasi di sana. Minato tersenyum kecil, melihat sosok putra sulungnya tersebut.

" Malam di sana, Kurama." kata Minato sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya. Kurama yang mendengar sapaan dari ayahnya itu berdehem sebentar.

**" Bagaimana kabarmu di sana, tou-san?"** tanya Kurama membuat Minato terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Seperti yang kamu lihat, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Minato membuat Kurama tersenyum mendengarnya. Dari layar tersebut, mata Kurama sedikit melirik ke samping kiri, tersenyum kecil.

**" Apa kabar, Kakashi?"** sapa Kurama membuat Kakashi yang baru saja masuk tersenyum ke arah pria rupawan tersebut.

" Saya baik-baik saja Kurama-sama, bagaimana dengan anda?" tanya Kakashi sopan membuat Kurama tersenyum mendengarnya.

**" Busy. Aku baru saja selesai meeting, dan sekarang baru mendapatkan istirahat." **kata Kurama sambil menghembuskan nafas lelah membuat Minato juga Kakasih tersenyum maklum ke arah _President _muda itu.

" Bagaimana kabar Hidan, Kurama?" tanya Minato membuat Kurama tersenyum.

**" Dia baik-baik saja. Seperti biasa, kami berdua selalu 'di ganggu' di sini." **curhat Kurama membuat Minato juga Kakashi tertawa mendengarnya.

" Itu karena Kurama-sama juga Hidan-sama memiliki kharisma yang tidak bisa di hindarkan." kata kakashi di sela-sela tawanya membuat Kurama mendengus.

**" Ya, dan kharisma ini kamilah membuat kami berdua sangat kerepotan untuk menjauh dari wanita-wanita centil." **balas Kurama membuat Minato juga Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

" Kamu jangan tidur terlalu malam Kurama, apalagi kamu yang mengurus di malam hari. Tou-san tidak mau kamu jadi kakek-kakek di usia muda." canda Minato membuat Kurama mendengus mendengarnya.

**" Bagaimana kabar kaa-san?" **tanya Kurama mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" KURAMAAAAAAA!" teriak seseorang membuat Minato, Kakashi juga Kurama terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Sosok seorang wanita awet muda berlari masuk ke ruang tersebut, kemudian dengan sigapnya duduk di samping Minato yang melongo menatap dirinya.

" Minato, kenapa tidak beritahu akau kalau Kurama menghubungimu?" tanya wanita itu tajam membuat Minato tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

" Kurama baru saja menghubungiku, Kushi-chan. Aku baru saja mau memanggilmu." jelas Minato membuat wanita yang bernama Kushina itu ber oh ria, tapi kemudian kembali menatap ke arah Kurama dengan tampang ala fans girl.

" Kapan kamu pulang, Kurama? Pokoknya besok kamu sudah harus ada di Jepang." kata Kushina tegas membuat Minato, Kakashi juga Kurama melongo mendengarnya.

**" Err… rencana sih lusa kaa-san." **jawab Kurama tapi langsung sweatdrop melihat Kushina yang mendelik tidak suka ke arahnya.

" Pokoknya besok kamu sudah harus ada di Jepang!" perintah mutlak Kushina membuat Kurama semakin sweatdrop mendengarnya.

" Apa kamu tidak kasihan dengan, Naru-chan? Sudah 8 tahun kamu meninggalkannya di Jepang. Kaa-san tahu kalau dia hilang ingatan, tapi apa kamu tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya di sini? Banyak siswa-siswi KHS yang menjelek-jelekkan calon menantuku, kamu tahu? Bilang dia pelacur, simpanan penjabat, juga sok-sok alim di sana? Apa kamu tidak ingin cepat-cepat ketemu dengannya? Menjaganya kembali seperti kamu waktu 8 tahu yang lalu dengan Hidan?" kata Kushina panjang lebar membuat Kurama terbelalak kaget mendengarnya.

" Naruto-sama di bilang pelacur?" tanya Kakashi tidak percaya yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kushina.

" Naru-chan, Zhao-chan, Tetsu-chan juga Ichi-chan, mereka berempat selalu di kucili di sekolahnya. Aku ada kenalan guru yang biasa mengirimkan berita tentang ke sehari-harian mereka bereempat di sekolah, dan aku sangat tidak bisa terima, cuma karena mereka bereempat lewat jalur beasiswa, dan lagi, naru-chan selalu di bully oleh murid-murid di sana. Kata guru yang aku minta itu, setiap kali Naru-chan selalu pulang dengan keadaan basa kuyup juga tubuhnya kadang-kadang memar." jelas Kushina sambil terisak-isak membuat Minato juga Kakashi terkejut mendengarnya.

**" Siapa yang bilang Naruto pelacur?" **kata Kurama dingin membuat Minato, Kushina juga Kakashi tersentak mendengarnya, kemudian menatap ke arah layar yang menampilkan pria rupawan tersebut, syok. Di sana terlihat jelas wajah Kurama yang mengeras, juga jika di perhatikan baik-baik, pria rupawan tersebut menggertakkan giginya, menahan amarah yang sudah mencapai batasnya.

**" Siapa. yang. bilang. Naruto. P.E.L.A.C.U.R." **kata Kurama menekan setiap perkataannya, membuat Minato, Kushina, juga Kakashi menelan ludah mendengar nada mengerikan dari sulung Namikaze tersebut. Perlu di ketahui, Kurama adalah pria yang bisa di katakan sangat sensitif jika sudah menyangkut mengenai Naruto, begitu pula Hidan. Kedua pria rupawan itu jika sudah mencapai batas kesabaran mereka, maka siap-siap saja kalian yang akan berhadapan dengan kemurkahan duo Namikaze tersebut.

" Kaa-san tidak tahu, Kurama. Yang pasti, menurut laporan dari guru kepercayaan kaa-san, Naru-chan selalu di bilang pelacur karena tinggal di apartemen yang kamu berikan tujuh bulan yang lalu." jelas Kushina membuat Kurama menatap nyalang.

**" Siapa nama guru yang selalu beri kaa-san laporan itu?" **tanya Kurama cepat.

" Umino Iruka, guru Sastra Jepang." jawab Kushina, bisa di lihat sekarang di layar depan mereka bertiga, dimana Kurama sedang mengetik sesuatu di tablet miliknya itu.

**" Aku akan pulang hari ini. Aku dan Hidan sudah memesan tiket pesawat jam sembilan waktu Washington dan bisa di perkirakan, sekitar jam enam atau jam tujuh kami sampai di Tokyo." **kata Kurama tampa melepaskan pandangannya dari tablet miliknya itu. Kushiha yang mendengar menjerit layaknya seorang fans girl, sedangkan Minato juga Kakashi tersenyum mendengar keputusan putra sulungnya itu. Kurama kemudian mengambil gangga telfon, mengetik beberapa angka di sana, yang kemudian menempelkan di telinganya.

**" Richard, can be please you come in my room? I want talk to you now." **kata Kurama di sana sedikit membuat Minato, Kushina juga Kakashi bingung. Kurama kemudian menyimpan kembali gangga telfonnya, sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

**" Aku akan berbicara dengan orang kepercayaanku untuk memimpin perusahaan milikku sementara waktu, dan setelah itu, kalau Naruto sudah kembali mengingatku juga Hidan, aku akan membawanya ke Washington, untuk tinggal bersama kami di sini." **jelas Kurama serius membuat Minato, Kushina juga Kakashi terbelalak kaget mendengarnya.

**" Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua laporan buruk dari mata-mataku di Konoha tentang Naruto, dan setelah mendengar perkataan dari kaa-san kalau Naruto di bilang pelacur, kesabaranku sudah habis. Kakashi, aku ingin kamu menyiapkan mobil jemputan untukku, juga aku ingin kamar yang dulunya tempatku juga tempat Hidan, segara di bersihkan." **kata Kurama tegas yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kakashi.

" Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Kurama-sama, Minato-sama, Kushina-hime." pamit Kakashi yang kemudian menjalankan tugas yang di minta oleh pria rupawan tersebut.

**" Aku sudah muak dengan semua orang yang menjelek-jelekkan calon mempelaiku. Berani-beraninya mereka, dan lagi, Uchiha keparat itu yang membuat Naruto sengsara di sekolahnya." **geram Kurama.

" Tenangkan dirimu, Kurama. Kami tetap akan mengawasi Naruto 24 jam selama kamu belum di sini, jadi tenanglah." kata Minato menenangkan putra sulungnya itu, dimana mereka melihat Kurama mencoba merilekskan dirinya, menatap kembali ke arah Minato juga Kushina.

**" Aku akan mengurusi masalahku di sini dulu, nanti kita akan bertemu, tou-san, kaa-san." **kata Kurama membuat Minato juga Kushina tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Jangan terburu-buru putraku, semua akan indah jika waktunya sudah tiba." kata Kushina lembut yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kurama.

**" Kalau begitu, sampai di sini dulu, tou-san, kaa-san." **pamit Kurama yang di jawab anggukan oleh Minato juga Kushina, dimana layar depan mereka setelahnya berubah menjadi hitam. Minato hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas perlahan, menatap ke arah Kushina yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Putra kita sudah dewasa, bukan Kushi-chan?" tanya Minato membuat Kushina terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Dulunya dia adalah anak yang manis juga tegas, sekarang dia sudah berubah banyak. Pasti di sana banyak gadis-gadis yang ingin mendekatinya, jika di lihat sosok Kurama yang sekarang." kata Kushina sambil menghela nafas membuat Minato terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Siapa dulu tou-sannya?" goda Minato membuat Kushina mengeluarkan semburat pink di kedua pipinya.

" Tapi syukurnya, identitas mereka tidak di ketahui oleh orang-orang di sini, karena mereka cuma tahu kalau Kurama dan Hidan study di Washington." kata Kushina membuat Minato mengangguk setuju.

" Kita lihat saja apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Aku sebagai seorang ayah, akan mendukung jika itu untuk kebaikan mereka." kata Minato membuat Kushina mengangguk setuju, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kepala keluarga Namikaze itu.

" Sepuluh jam mulai dari sekarang, Kurama juga Hidan tiba di Jepang." kata Kushina

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Pair : Naruto x Hidan, Kurama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo minna-san, ketemu lagi dengan saya.**

**Maaf kalau saya sedikit kurang pandai membuat drama, tapi saya usahakan akan membuat fict drama saya bagus**

**Ok, di sini saya akan memperkenalkan tokoh OC yang ada di fict saya ini**

**1. Ieyasu Tokugawa, Mitsunari Ishida, saya ambil di Sengoku Basara 3**

**2. Yukimura Sanada, saya ambil yang ada di Warrior Orochi**

**3. Zhao Yun, saya ambil yang ada di Dynasty Warrior 5.**

**Ok, sebelumnya saya ingin memberi tahu, kalau sistem KHS, dimana murid masuk lewat jalur bea siswa dengan jalur biasa itu lain. Di sini, jika lewat jalur beasiswa, memiliki ciri khasnya, yaitu menggunakan rompi berwarna biru, sedangkan untuk yang tidak lewat jalur beasiswa, mengenakan warna rompi selain warna biru.**

**Ok pita mask ke chapter 3, semoga saja minna-san suka.**

**Enjoy reading all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_' Naru-chan, apa kamu mau menikah dengan kami berdua?' kata seorang pemuda tampan berusia sekitar enam belas tahun berambut orange kemerahan, dengan kedua matanya yang begitu tajam bak elang dengan iris rubynya yang lembut, menatap seorang bocah yang berumur sembilan tahun yang ada di depannya._

_' Apa itu menikah?' tanya bocah berambut seperti mentari, dengan iris saffir bundarnya, menatap polos ke arah dua orang pemuda yang terkekeh di depannya._

_' Menikah adalah di saat seseorang ingin menjalin hubungan sudah serius, juga tidak ingin di pisahkan.' jawab pemuda berambut perak yang menatap gemas ke arah bocah yang sekarang menatap mereka berdua sambil berkedip-kedip._

_' Naru-chan tidak mau kan berpisah dengan kami berdua?' tanya pemuda berambut orange itu dengan lembut._

_' Naru tidak mau berpisah dengan, Kura-kun dan Dan-kun.' kata Naruto kecil yang sudah merengek mendengar kata berpisah._

_' Kalau begitu, kalau Naru-chan sudah dewasa, kita akan menikah.' putus pemuda berusia setahun lebih muda dari pemuda berambut orange itu, yang tentu saja membuat Naruto kecil mengangguk senang, tersenyum lebar ke arah mereka berdua._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

.

Konoha High School

.

.

.

.

Tersentak kecil, Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah Sima Zhao, Tetsuya, Ichigo, Sanada, Ieyosi, Ishida juga Zhao Yun yang menatap cemas ke arah dirinya itu. Mengerjab-ngerjab matanya sejenak, kemudian menatap ke arah Sima Zhao yang ada di sampingnya.

" Kamu tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" tanya Sima Zhao membuat Naruto mengernyitkan kening.

" Memang ada apa? Bukannya kita sedang belajar bersama?" tanya Naruto membuat Sima Zhao menghembuskan nafas.

" Kita memang belajar bersama, tapi kamu sudah tiga puluh menit melamun entah karena apa. Aku yang memanggilmupun kamu tetap seperti patung." kata Sima Zhao membuat Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya heran.

" Naruto-kun, apa kamu sakit?" tanya Tetsuya datar, walaupun ada sirat kekhawatiran dalam suaranya itu.

" Ah tidak kok, aku cuma hanya berpikir kapan sensei kita masuk juga tempat kerjaku." jawab Naruto, tidak ingin membuat sahabat-sahabatnya itu cemas.

" Kalau kami pikir kapan sensei kita masuk, sebaiknya kamu tidak perlu pikirkan Naruto, karena kita akan pulang cepat hari ini." jelas Ishida membuat Naruto, Sima Zhao, Tetsuya juga Ichigo menatap ke arah pemuda berambut silver itu.

" Benarkah itu?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah sumiriang mendengar kata 'pulang cepat', membuat Ishida sedikit gugup melihat wajah bahagia pemuda Kurosaki tersebut.

" Tentu saja." jawabnya singkat membuat Ichigo bersorak.

" Akhirnya, aku bisa sedikit istirahat dengan buku-buku ini." kata Ichigo bersyukur membuat beberapa siswa yang menatap bengis ke arahnya.

" Orang miskin, sebaiknya kecilkan suaramu. Cuma karena hari ini kita pulang cepat saja kamu senang." sinis seorang siswa.

" Wajar saja dia senang, kan setiap hari dia harus belajar ekstra agar beasiswanya tidak di cabut dari pihak sekolah." kata siswi lain dengan nada menghina membuat Ichigo menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

" Biarkan saja Ichigo, jangan termakan emosi." kata Naruto menenangkan sahabatnya itu, membuat Ichigo menutup kedua matanya, menghembuskan nafas, mengangguk.

" Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja dulu? Kalian tahu, aku malas berlama-lama di sini, mendengar hinaan tidak bermoral dari mereka." usul Ieyosi membuat Sanada berpikir sebentar, kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto.

" Apa kamu sibuk setelah ini?" tanya Sanada membuat Naruto enatap ke arah pemuda bermarga Yukimura itu.

" Ehm.. sebenarnya sih nanti aku akan membantu Zhao, Tetsuya juga Ichigo membereskan barang-barangnya. Mereka bertiga akan tinggal di tempatku." jelas Naruto membuat Sanada, Ishida, Ieyosi juga Zhao Yun terkejut mendengranya.

" Kalian akan tinggal bersama?" tanya Zhao Yun memastikan yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berempat.

" Tentu saja. Naruto sudah memohon-mohon untuk kami tinggal bersamanya, dan selama ini kami selalu menolak." jawab Sima Zhao membuat Naruto sedikit salah tingkah mendengarnya.

" Jadi kalian akan tinggal bersama?" tanya Ieyasu memastikan, dan tentu saja di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berempat.

" Aku tidak mau tinggal sendiri di apartemenku itu. Aku sedikit takut dengan ruangan yang besar juga kosong." jelas Naruto.

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang sekarang, bukannya jam 5 sore kamu ada kerja part time?" kata Sanada membuat Naruto mengangguk pelan.

" Kamu sudah hidup enak, tapi kok masih kerja sembilan. Apa yang kamu cari lagi, Naruto?" tanya Sima Zhao sambil geleng-geleng kepala, membuat Naruto yang mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu terkekeh-kekeh.

" Kalau kamu tahu, aku satu sen pun tidak menyentuh uang yang di berikan orang misterius itu. Aku masih tidak berani menyentuh uang yang di berikan orang misterius itu, jadi aku membuat rekening baru untuk menyimpan uang hasil kerja sembilanku." jawab Naruto membuat Sima Zhao melongo mendengarnya.

" Sudah ah, jangan di bahas. Aku malas membahas siapa orang misterius itu." lanjut Naruto sambil membereskan buku-bukunya, yang kemudian di masukkan ke dalam ranselnya yang berwarna biru. Sima Zhao, Tetsuya juga Ichigo membereskan buku-buku mereka sedangkan keempat pemuda yang ada di depannya yang sweatdrop karena di acuhkan.

" Naruto, kamu akan pulang?" tanya Ishida membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu mengangguk.

" Hu'um, katanya bolehkan?" tanya Naruto membuat Sanada, Ishida, Ieyosi juga Zhao Yun tersenyum, mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu, bolehkan kami ikut kalian?" tanya Sanada membuat Naruto, Sima Zhao, Ichigo juga Tetsuya sedikit terkejut, walaupun wajah Tetsuya tetap datar, tapi sedikit menyiratkan keterkejutan mendengar perkataan putra dari Yukimura itu.

" Kami juga akan membantu kalian. Ya, sekali-sekali melihat apartemen milik Naruto, aku penasaran sampai-sampai menjadi topik yang hot di sekolah kita, walaupun itu sudah termasuk topik lama, tapi masih belum-belum juga reda." jelas Ieyasu membuat keempat pemuda manis itu menatap ke arah pemuda tampan berambut hitam dengan rompi kuning tersebut.

" Apa kami tidak merepotkan kalian?" tanya Naruto sedikit tidak tidak enak, sedangkan sanada, Ishida, Ieyasu juga Zhao Yun menggeleng kepala sebagai jawaban.

" Kami tidak merasa di repotkan olehmu, Naruto. kami memang berniat membantumu, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan." kata Zhao Yun kalem membuat Naruto merasa tidak enak mendengarnya.

" Tapi, kalian berempat adalah anak orang-orang penting. Apa yang akan orang-orang bilang melihat kalian membantu mengangkut barang-barang dari orang biasa seperti kami." kata Naruto masih mencoba menolak halus bantuan dari keempat pemuda yang ada di depannya itu membuat Sanada menyipitkan matanya mendengar nada menolak dari pemuda manis tersebut.

" Apa kamu tidak mau kami membantumu, Naruto?" tanya Sanada tajam membuat Naruto salah tingkah mendengarnya.

" Bu-bukan begitu Yu-yukimura-sama. Maksudku, aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian berempat. Kalian kan adalah anak dari orang-orang penting di Jepang, nanti malah di jadiin bahan gosip kalau orang-orang sekitar melihat kalian membantu kami mengangkut bara-barang Zhao, Tetsuya juga Ichigo ke apartemenku." jelas Naruto membuat keempat pemuda tampan di depannya menyipitkan mata.

" Persetan dengan derajat. Mau kamu orang jalananlah, orang biasalah, orang kayalah, kita ini teman ok, jadi jangan bawa-bawa derajat di pertemanan kita." kata Ieyasu tidak peduli membuat Naruto semakin salah tingkah mendengarnya.

" Ta-tap-pi…" gagap Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh Sima Zhao, membuat Naruto mau tidak mau bangkit berdiri, berlari mengikuti pemuda energik tersebut ke arah Tetsuya juga Ichigo menunggu di depan pintu kelas.

" Percuma berdebat dengan mereka, sebaiknya ayo kita pergi." kata Sima Zhao membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

" YAH! KENAPA KALIAN MENINGGALKAN KAMI!?" seru Sanada membuat Naruto membalikkan wajahnya, tersenyum ke arah Sanada sebentar kemudian menatap ke arah Sima Zhao.

" Arigatou, Zhao." kata Naruto tulus membuat Sima Zhao tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Ichigo, Tetsu, sebaiknya kalian berlari keluar dari gedung ini. Sekarang!" seru Sima Zhao membuat pemuda berambut orang juga baby blue itu mengangguk, kemudian mereka berlari dengan cepat, keluar dari gedung sekolah mereka.

" Orang kaya memang susah di ajak bicara, jadi sebaiknya kita menghindar saja dari hadapan mereka. Bereskan." kata Sima Zhao membuat Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Terima kasih lagi, Zhao." kata Naruto membuat Sima Zhao menatap ke arah pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

" Kita berempat sudah sahabat sejak lama, kamu tahu. Kita sudah seperti saudara, jadi jika ada di antar kita berempat kesusahan, maka kita harus saling membantu." kata Sima Zhao membaut Naruto tersenyum kecil. Mereka berdua menuruni anak tangga yang ada di depan mereka dengan tergesa-gesa, kemudain mereka melihat kedua sahabatnya sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah mereka.

" HEI NARUTO! ZHAO! KENAPA TINGGALKAN KAMI!?" seru seseorang membuat Naruto juga Sima Zhao terkejut mendengarnya. Tampa mereka menatap ke belakang, mereka sudah mengetahui kalau itu adalah suara Sanada. Sima Zhao juga Naruto mempercepat lari mereka.

" TETSU! ICHI! PERUBAHAN RENCANA. KE TEMPAT SEPERTI BIASA!" seru Sima Zhao membuat kedua sahabat mereka yang beberapa meter di depan mereka, menatap ke arah Sima Zhao juga Naruto, terkejut, kemudian mereka berlari dengan cepat sampai di gerbang sekolah, berbelok ke kiri.

" Memang merepotkan jika memiliki teman orang kaya. Mereka selalu seenaknya juga keras kepala, sebaiknya kita sembunyi dulu." gerutu Sima Zhao mempercepat larinya sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh-kekeh mendengarnya. Naruto sedikit melirik ke belakang, tersenyum lega melihat Sanada, Ishida, Zhao Yun juga Ieyasu yang ternyata kena di tegur oleh security yang ada di sekolah mereka.

" Zhao, apa kita akan berlari sampai ke tempatmu? Mereka sudah tidak kejar kita lagi kok." kata Naruto tersengal-sengal membuat Sima Zhao sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto, kemudian berhenti tiba-tiba membuat Naruto mau tidak mau menghentikan larinya. Naruto mencoba menormalkan nafasnya, sedangkan Sima Zhao menatap ke belakang, dimana keempat pemuda yang tadinya mengejar mereka sudah tidak ada di belakang mereka lagi. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Sima Zhao kemudian menatap ke arah naruto yang masih ngos-ngosan tersebut.

" Kok kalian tiba-tiba berhenti?" suara seseorang membuat Naruto juga Sima Zhao mendongak, menatap ke arah Ichigo juga Tetsuya yang sedikit berkeringat juga tersengal-sengal habis berlari. Mengacak rambut coklatnya sebentar, Sima Zhao hanya nyengir lebar mendengarnya.

" Teman orang kaya kita sudah tidak kejar kita lagi." jawab Sima Zhao membuat Ichigo juga Tetsuya ber 'oh' ria.

" Mereka itu sangat keras kepala. Aku heran bagaimana kamu bisa berteman dengan mereka berempat Naruto?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan sapu tangannya berwarna orange itu, sedangkan Naruto menatap ke arah sahabatnya itu, menghembuskan nafas sebentar.

" Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana mereka mau berteman dengan, tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka." jawab Naruto membuat Sima Zhao juga Ichigo hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

" Mereka itu aneh. Berteman dengan sesama kalangannya saja tidak mau, tapi berteman dengan orang miskin seperti kita." kata Sima Zhao membuat Naruto juga Ichigo tertawa mendengarnya.

" Ayo kita cepat dari sini. Nanti mereka tiba-tiba datang, bisa bahaya." kata Tetsuya membuat naruto, Sima Zhao juga Ichigo mengangguk mendnegarnya, kemudian mereka berjalan di jalan setapak.

" Nanti kita langsung saja ke tempat kalian. Kalian tinggal di apartemen yang sama kan?" tanya Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sima Zhao, Ichigo juga Tetsuya.

" Terus kita mau bawa barang-barang kami bagaimana? Apa kita tenteng begitu ke tempat apartemenmu?" tanya Sima Zhao membuat Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Memang barang-barang kalian tidak banyak?" tanya Naruto membuat Sima Zhao tertawa gugup mendengarnya.

" Kita sewa tukang antar barang saja. Kan tidak jauh dari tempat kalian ke apartemenku, jadi biayanya pasti murah." kata Naruto membuat SIma Zhao, Ichigo juga Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti.

" Jam kerja part time kita sama kan?" tanya Naruto lagi yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sima Zhao, Ichigo juga Tetsuya.

" Hari ini jam kita berempat sama, jadi kita bisa berangkat sama-sama setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang kami." kata Ichigo membuat Naruto mangut-mangut mengerti.

" Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi. Ayo kita cepat-cepat bereskan barang-barang kalian." kata Naruto semangat membuat Sima Zhao juga Ichigo tertawa mendengarnya sedangkan Tetsuya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Washington DC

.

.

.

.

Victory Company, adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Amerika Serikat. Pemimpin perusahaan tersebut, konon adalah orang yang sangat sulit di temui, karena president perusahaan tersebut tidak mau sembarangan orang bertemu dengannya. Banyak karyawan yang bekerja di Victory Company sangat mengagumi sosok pemimpin mereka, yang selain tampan, pemimpin mereka juga tegas dalam mengatur perusahaan besar tersebut. Sistem kerja di Victory Company ada dua jam, yaitu jam pagi dan jam malam. Jam pagi di mulai pukul 08.00 sampai jam 18.00 waktu setempat, sedangkan jam malam, dimulai pukul 18.01 sampai 07.00 waktu setempat. Pemimpin jam pagi juga malam pun berbeda, yakni jika jam pagi, dipimpin oleh Victory Rafael, sedangkan jam malam dipimpin oleh Victory Michael. Di pintu utama Victory Company, terlihat sosok seorang pria yang sekitar berumur awal dua puluhan, berambut cepak orange kemerahan, mengenakan jas juga celana panjang berwarna silver, juga jangan lupa kacamata Calvin Klein warna hitam menghiasi di sana. Jika di lihat lebih jelas, kedua mata rubynya memancarkan kermukahaan yang begitu besar, dimana beberapa pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya itu tidak berani menyapa sang atasan, karena aura yang di keluarkan oleh pria rupawan tersebut sangatlah menakutkan. Berhenti di depan sebuah mobil sport Ferrari berwarna silver, kemudian pria rupawan tersebut membuka pintu kemudian mobilnya itu, masuk ke dalam sambil menutup pintu dengan keras. Menyalahkan mesin mobilnya, dengan cepat, dirinya memutar stir mobilnya dengan cepat juga menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat, membuat mobil yang di naikinya mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras, juga berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku celanannya, kemudian dirinya mengetik beberapa angka di layar smartphonenya dengan cepat, dimana dirinya mengeluarkan headset, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kedua telinganya.

**" Halo nii-san, ada apa?" **tanya suara seseorang di sebrang telfon.

" Cepat kamu bereskan semua pakaianmu, Hidan. Malam ini kita akan pulang ke Jepang. Aku sudah memesan dua tiket pesawat jam 9 nanti." kata pria yang di panggil nii-san itu.

**" Kenapa mendadak nii-san? Memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi di Konoha?"** tanya Hidan sedikit terkejut, membuat pria rupawan tersebut menggertakan giginya.

" Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan hinaan yang di berikan mereka kepada Naru-chan. Aku akan benar-benar menghancurkan mereka semua sampai ke akar-akarnya." geram pria tersebut.

**" Siapa lagi yang membuat Naru-chan menderita? Apa mereka belum puas hah!?" **terdengar nada marah dari sebrang telfon pria rupawan tersebut.

" Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti sebaiknya kamu cepat-cepat bereskan barang-barangmu. Oh jangan lupa barang-barangku kamu masukkan Hidan, aku masih ada perlu dengan seseorang." jawab pria tersebut.

**" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membereskan semua barang-barang kita nii-san. Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan selesai." **kata Hidan di mana pria rupawan tersebut langsung memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dengan adiknya itu, lalu dengan cepat menekan beberapa tombol di layar smartphonenya. Mobil Ferrari pria tersebut memasuki kawasan sebuah toko pakaian, kemudian dirinya memarkirkan mobil sportnya tersebut. Membuka pintu mobilnya, pria rupawan tersebut kemudian keluar dari mobilnya itu, berjalan memasuki toko pakaian bertuliasan ' Victory Shop'. Seorang pekerja melihat dirinya bermaksud menyapanya, tapi pria rupawan tersebut mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk diam.

**" Ada apa, Kurama?"** tanya suara yang masuk di telingannya, ternyata sambungan telfonnya sudah masuk.

" Isobu, bagaimana dengan yang aku minta?" tanya pria rupawan tersebut ternyata bernama Kurama. Kurama kemudian berjalan ke arah rak pakaian pria, di mana seorang karyawati membantu dirinya memilih pakaian.

**" Hari ini kami ada rapat dengan semua dewan guru tentang kamu, adikmu juga ketiga temanmu yang akan masuk mendaftar menjadi guru di sekolah kami. Awalnya beberapa dewan guru tidak percaya dengan perkataanku karena seorang Namikaze mendaftarkan diri menjadi seorang guru." **kata Isobu di sebrang sana sambil terkekeh, membuat Kurama yang mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu tertawa.

" Apa kamu sudah memberikan semua brosur kami kepada Hiruzen-san?" tanya Kurama di mana dirinya sedang melihat dua baju yang di tawari oleh karyawati tersebut. Memilih baju berwarna putih dengan motif abstrak warna hitam, kemudian dirinya berjalan ke arah rak celana jeans yang berada beberapa rak dari rak baju tempatnya berada.

**" Tentu saja. Seorang lulusan muda sarjana tingkat ketiga terbaik di Harvard University, bagaimana guru-guru di sini tidak menolakmu untuk membantu mereka di sekolah ini? Kamu tahu, di sini sempat heboh mendengar semua perkataanku kalau kamu akan mendaftarkan diri menjadi guru di sekolah ini." **kata Isobu membuat Kurama mau tidak mau tertawa kembali mendengarnya. Kurama kemudian mengambil celana jeans panjang model army berwarna hitam, kemudian mengambil baju yang di pilihnya tadi dari karyawati yang mengikutinya untuk membantu memilih pakaian yang di minatinya tersebut. Berjalan ke ruang ganti, Kurama kemudian menutup gorden yang ada ruang tersebut, melepaskan kacamatannya yang di simpan di rak ruangan tersebut, kemudian jas kerjanya, setelah itu membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya, dimana menampakan otot dadanya yang tegang juga otot perut eight packnya yang terlatih, dan jangan lupa tato seekor naga hitam yang melingkari tubuhnya itu, dimana kepala naga tersebut berada di dada kanan pria tampan tersebut.

" Aku akan pulang hari ini, dan mungkin besok aku sudah bekerja di KHS." kata Kurama yang kemudian mengenalan kaos warna putih yang tadi dirinya pilih itu, kemudian membuka ikat pinggang celananya, membuka kancing celana kantornya, yang kemudian menampakan celana dalam Calvin Klein berwarna putih ketat.

**" Bukannya lusa kamu baru pulang ke Jepang? Memang ada terjadi sesuatu?" **tanya Isobu dengan nada heran. Kurama memasukkan kaki kanannya ke dalam celananya tersebut, kemudian kaki kirinya menyusul masuk ke dalam.

" Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan hinaan yang aku dengar dari mata-mataku terhadap Naruto. Aku berubah pikiran, maka aku hari ini akan pulang ke Jepang." jawab Kurama dingin, yang kemudian memasukan kancing celananya tersebut, merapikan pakaian yang di kenakannya itu sebentar, juga rambut cepaknya yang sedikit berantakan akibat memasukkan bajunya tadi. Terdengar helaan nafas di ujung sambungan telfonnya, tapi Kurama masa bodo dengan tingkah salah satu sahabatnya itu.

**" Aku hanya bisa bantu sebisaku, Kurama. Aku juga tidak tahan melihat calon 'istri'mu juga Hidan di perlakukan tidak adil di sini, tapi apa daya." **jawab Isobu sambil menghela nafas, membuat Kurama mau tidak mau tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Kamu sudah berbuat banyak untukku, Isobu. Terima kasih karena sudah mau mengirimkan informasi keadaan Naruto di sana." kata Kurama tulus dimana terdengar suara kekehan di sambungan ponselnya.

**" Aku akan membantumu sebisaku, Kurama-kun. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, walaupun kamu tidak membalas cintaku, tapi aku akan mencoba menerima semua ini juga membantumu dengan semua kemampuan yang aku miliki." **kata Isobu sedih sedangkan Kurama tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu, Isobu. Kamu adalah pria yang baik, seharusnya kamu berhenti mengejarku dan mencari pengantiku." kata Kurama sedangkan terdengar suara tawa di sebrang sana.

**" Aku sudah menemukan penggantimu Kurama-kun, walaupun tidak sehebat dirimu, tapi dia memiliki sifat yang hampir mirip denganmu." **kata Isobu membuat Kurama tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian memasukkan pakaian kantornya ke dalam tas yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

" Oh ya? Siapa yang beruntung karena berhasil melelehkan hatimu itu, Isobu?" tanya Kurama yang menggunakan kembali kacamata hitamnya itu, kemudian keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut, berjalan ke arah seorang karyawati yang berada di kasir. Mengambil dompetnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna kuning mengkilap, yang setelah itu di berikan kepada karyawati yang entah mengapa merona melihat dirinya tersebut.

**" Aku akan memperkenalkan kepadamu kalau kamu sudah ada di Jepang. Namanya Nagamasa Azai, karyawan di perusahaan ayahmu, Kurama." **jawab Isobu membuat Kurama sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

" Karyawan tou-san? Kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya?" kata Kurama bingung membuat Isobu tertawa mendengarnya.

**" Dia adalah karyawan baru di perusahaan tou-sanmu Kurama, setelah dirinya di PHK di Cao Corp atas tuduhan korupsi, padahal bukan Azai yang melakukan korupsi." **geram Isobu membuat Kurama berpikir tentang perusahaan yang baru saja dia dengar itu.

" Cao Corp? Perusahaan Cao Cao yang baru empat tahun berkembang itu?" tanya Kurama yang di mana menerima kembali kartu kreditnya, yang kemudian keluar dari toko baju tersebut, lalu berjalan kembali ke mobil sportnya, yang kemudian dirinya meninggalkan kawasan pertokohan tersebut.

**" Aku tidak tahu Kurama. Aku bukan orang yang terlahir di dalam dunia bisnis, ingat? Tapi kata Azai dulu, kalau Cao Corp adalah perusahaan yang sebentar lagi akan runtuh karena banyak pegawainya yang melakukan korupsi. Makanya sekarang Cao Corp menjual semua sahamnya kepada Uchiha Corp." **jelas Isobu membuat Kurama berpikir sejenak.

" Isobu, apa kamu kenal dengan guru yang bernama Umino Iruka?" tanya Kurama yang kembali fokus dengan jalan yang di laluinya itu.

**" Ah, Iruka-kun. Dia adalah sahabatku di sini. Memang kenapa, Kurama?" **tanya Isobu penasaran.

" Bukan apa-apa." jawab Kurama karena mengetahui kalau guru kepercayaan ibunya itu adalah teman sahabatnya, yang otomatis orangnya pasti baik.

**" Iruka-kun orangnya baik. Aku sering melihatnya membantu Naruto kalau beberapa murid sekolah ingi menjailinya. Kamu tahu, hampir setiap hari 'istri' mu itu tidak lepas dari ke jailan murid-murid sekolah ini." **kata Isobu membuat darah Kurama naik kembali mendengar orang yang di cintainya di buat menderita.

" Aku benar-benar akan membuat mereka hancur, terutama Uchiha sialan itu, aku akan menghancurkan mereka semua." desis Kurama tajam membuat Isobu menghela nafas mendengarnya.

**" Apa gara-gara insiden tujuh talun lalu yang di lakukan mereka kamu masih dendam, Kurama?" **tanya Isobu tiba-tiba membuat Kurama menatap galak ke arah kaca mobilnya itu.

" GARA-GARA MEREKA, NARU-CHAN MENGALAMI KECELAKAAN. GARA-GARA MEREKA JUGA, NARU-CHAN MELUPAKAN AKU JUGA HIDAN. AKU TIDAK TERLALU AMBIL PUSING KALAU DIA MELUPAKAN KAMI, KARENA SUATU SAAT NANTI DIA AKAN MENGINGAT KAMI BERDUA, TAPI KAMU TAHU SENDIRI BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU MELIHAT TUBUHNYA YANG TERGELETAK TIDAK BERDAYA, JUGA DARAH YANG BERCECERAN DI JALAN!? JUGA ORANG-ORANG YANG DI SEKITARNYAPUN TIDAK MENOLONGNYA!? BAGAIMANA PERASAANMU, HAH!" teriak murka Kurama membuat Isobu yang ada di serbang telfonnya bungkam. Iris Ruby Kurama semakin merah mengingat kejadian kelam yang menimpa orang yang di cintainya tujuh tajun lalu. Dia tidak akan memaafkan keluarga Uchiha yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan kecelakaan yang di buat oleh mereka itu, dan lagi, korban atas kecelakaan tersebut adalah Naruto. Dia tidak akan memaafkan mereka, walaupun mereka memohon-mohon juga berlutut di depannya, dirinya tidak akan puas kalau membuat mereka semua hancur berkeping-keping. Dia bersumpah, setelah dirinya sukses menjalankan perusahaan miliknya ini, dirinya akan menghancurkan Uchiha Corp sampai ke antek-anteknya. Ayahnya sempat tidak setuju dengan keputusannya itu, tapi karena dirinya yang memang sudah dendam dengan tingkah keluarga Uchiha yang arogan itu, mau tidak mau ayahnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan tindakan putra sulungnya tersebut. Terdengan helaan nafas di sebrang telfonnya, tapi pria rupawan tersebut tidak bisa melihat jika lawab bicaranya tersenyum kecil.

**" Aku akan mendukung semua keputusanmu jika itu benar, Kurama." **kata Isobu membuat Kurama sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, tapi tidak lama kemudian dirinya tersenyum.

" Terima kasih." katanya tulus yang kemudian mobilnya masuk di kawasan perumahan elit dimana warna rumah tersebut dominan warna putih. Mobil Ferrarinya kemudian berbelok ke kiri dari tiga blok rumah yang di lewatinya itu, kemudian dirinya berhenti di depan teras rumah, mematikan mesin mobilnya.

" Sampai di sini dulu, Isobu. Aku harus membereskan barang-barangku. Kami setelah ini akan pergi ke bandara." kata Kurama.

**" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku menunggu kedatanganmu, Kurama." ** kata Isobu membuat Kurama tersenyum kecil, lalu memutuskan sambungan telfonnya. Kurama kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu rumah dengan dominasi cat warna putih tersebut. Membuka pintu, dirinya menatap ke arah seorang pria yang mengenakan jaket panjang berwarna hitam, dengan topi berwarna silver, juga jangan lupa kacamata berwarna putih yang menghiasi di wajah tampannya. Sedikit terteguh melihat dua koper yang berada di samping pria tampan tersebut, kemudian menatap kembali ke arah pria tersebut yang menyengir ke arahnya.

" Sudah aku bilang bukan kalau aku cuma butuh 10 menit untuk membereskan semuanya. Apa kita pulang cepat karena Naru-chan?" tanya pria tersebut membuat Kurama mengangguk pelan, kemudian melempar tas bawaannya ke sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

" Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua hinaan yang di dapat olehnya, dan bahkan ada orang yang berani bilang dirinya pelacur." jawab Kurama dingin membuat Hidan sedikit membulatkan matanya, tapi dengan cepat ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar.

" Pelacur?" tanya Hidan dingin yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kurama.

" Karena kita membelikan apartemen juga uang setiap bulan di rekeningnya, orang-orang di sana menilai kalau Naru-chan adalah simpanan orang kaya atau apalah. Aku sampai panas mendengarnya." geram Kurama membuat Hidan menggertakan giginya.

" Kapan pesawat kita datang, nii-san?" tanya Hidan membuat Kurama melihat ke arlojinya, menyengir.

" Setengah jam lagi pesawat kita tiba. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." kata Kurama yang emudian dirinya bangkit, menarik koper berwarna hitam yang merupakan koper miliknya. Hidan mengangguk mengerti, kemudian dirinya menarik koper berwarna silver miliknya, berjalan keluar mengikuti nii-sannya tersebut.

' Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi penderitaanmu aka berakhir Naruto.' batin Kurama juga Hidan bersamaan yang kemudian dirinya masuk ke dalam taksi yang ada di depan gaerbang komplek perumahan elit tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Konoha

.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sima Zhao, Ichigo juga Tetsuya sedikit kerepotan membereskan barang-barang yang ada di apartemen kecil milik Sima Zhao tersebut.

" Zhao-kun, sebenarnya kamu itu mau menjadi apa? Kenapa apartemenmu ini banyak sampah berserakan? Apa kamu mau menjadi pemulung?" tanya Tetsuya kejamnya membuat Sima Zhao mendelik tidak suka ke arah pemuda bersurai baby blue itu, sedangkan Naruto juga Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

" Berisik! Sebaiknya kamu bantu aku di sini." kata Sima Zhao kasar sedangkan Tetsuya menatap datar ke arah pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

" Kalau kamu minta bantuan, harusnya begini ' Tetsuya, bisa minta tolong? Aku kesusahan di sini' bukannya seperti yang kamu bilang tadi itu." kata Tetsuya membuat Sima Zhao mengeluarkan kedutan kesal di wajahnya.

" Kamu itu lama-lama menjadi ibu-ibu yang suka komentar saja, Tetsuya." kata Sima Zhao sengit tapi wajah datar Tetsuya tidak runtuh mendnegar hinaan dari sahabatnya itu. Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu berjalan mendekat.

" Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua ini kenapa sih dari dulu tidak bisa damai? Apa kalian memang sudah saling benci dari dulu." kata Naruto sambil terkekeh melihat Sima Zhao yang mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

" Kalian berdua sama saja. Selalu saja memojokanku." kata Sima Zhao merajuk membuat Naruto mau tidak mau tertawa kembali. Ichigo yang sudah memasukan bebeberapa pakaian pemuda berambut coklat itu kemudian bergabung dengan ketiga sahabatnya tersebut.

" Di sini sudah beres. Kita tinggal berangkat saja. Sepertinya kita tidak perlu menyewa mobil angkut, toh cuma pakaian dengan buku-buku kita saja yang di bawa." kata Ichigo sambil menenteng ransel juga tasnya yang berisikan buku-buku pelajaran. Naruto yang melihat berpikir sejenak, tapi akhirnya dirinya mengangguk paham.

" Ayo kita ke apartemenku sekarang." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka bertiga. Naruto membantu Tetsuya menenteng tas yang berisikan buku-buku pelajaran pemuda baby blue itu.

" Aku bantu kamu bawa ini, Tetsu. Kamu itu kenapa kurus sekali? Kalau kamu sudah tinggal denganku, kamu harus makan banyak-banyak." kata Naruto membuat pemuda baby blue itu menatap datar ke arahnya.

" Dia tinggal di kolong jembatan sih, makanya kesusahan cari makan." kata Sima Zhao sadis, berhasil membalas perkataan pemuda baby blue yang sebelumnya sempat menghinanya itu. Tetsuya menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sima Zhao, sedangkan Naruto juga Ichigo mau tidak mau tertawa kembali mendengarnya. Sima Zhao kemudian mengunci pintu apartemennya, kemudian mereka berempat berjalan menuruni tangga, lalu bertemu dengan seorang bapak-bapak berambut biru yang duduk santai di teras rumah.

" Paman Ao, kami bertiga permisi dulu. Kami sekarang akan tinggal di apartemen sahabat kami." kata Ichigo sopan yang kemudian memberikan sebuah kunci ke arah pria tersebut, diikuti Sima Zhao juga Tetsuya.

" Oh Ichi-kun, Zhao-kun, Tetsu-kun, kalian jadi pindah?" tanya Ao yang di jawab anggukan oleh ketiga pemuda tersebut.

" Naruto membujuk kami terus tinggal di apartemennya sampai-sampai kami seperti penjahat menolak ajakannya itu. Jadi hari ini kami memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya." kata Sima Zhao membuat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Ao tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut coklat itu.

" Jelas Naru-kun meminta kalian tinggal bersamanya, kalian inikan sudah sahabat sejak kecil, wajar saja dia meminta kalian tinggal bersama dengannya." kata Ao membuat Naruto tersipu mendengarnya. Ao juga tahu kalau Naruto tinggal di apartemen mewah yang ada di dekat-dekat sini, tapi dirinya tidak percaya kalau Naruto adalah orang yang sering di bicarakan oleh orang-orang. Dirinya bisa melihat sendiri jika pemuda berambut pirang itu sangatlah polos juga lugu, jadi dia menilai kalau omongan orang itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Ao tersenyum kecil melihat keempat anak muda yang ada di depannya itu.

" Apa kamu sudah mengetahui orang yang memberikan apartemen kepadamu, Naru-kun?" tanya Ao membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak, menatap ke arah pria yang di mana mata kanannya di tutup semacam penutup mata.

" Belum. Aku masih belum mengetahui siapa yang memberi apartemen juga yang setiap bulan mengirim uang kepadaku." jelas Naruto pelan membuat Ao tersneyum maklum mendengarnya.

" Kalau kamu berhasil mengetahui siapa yang memberikan apartemen juga uang kepadamu, kamu harus berterima kasih kepadanya, Naru-kun." kata Ao membuat Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Kami permisi dulu Paman Ao." pamit Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh Ao.

" Hati-hati." kata Ao membuat keempat pemuda tersebut tersenyum ke arahnya. Naruto, Sima Zhao, Ichigo juga Tetsuya berjalan meninggalkan komplek apartemen dimana tempat Sima Zhao, Ichigo juga Tetsuya tinggal.

" Naruto, apa kami di sana dapat ranjang yang empuk?" tanya Sima Zhao membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Zhao-kun, apa kamu tidak pernah tidur di ranjang empuk sampai-sampai bertanya kepada Naruto-kun? Memangnya ranjang yang ada di apartemen kita sebelumnya tidak empuk?" tanya Tetsuya membuat Sima Zhao menatap tidak suka ke arah pemuda bersurai baby blue itu.

" Kamu ini kok sewot amat sih sama aku. Memang aku ada salah apa sama kamu?" tanya Sima Zhao membuat Tetsuya menatap ke arah pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

" Zhao-kun banyak salah denganku. Pertama, Zhao-kun sudah pernah membentakku tidak jelas, lalu mencubit pipiku tampa alasan yang masuk akal, kemudian mengerjaiku saat aku tidur, lalu mengagetkanku saat mati lampu menyamar menjadi hantu, lalu menarik kursiku saat aku baru saja mengerjakan tugas, lalu mengacak rambutku dengan kasar, lalu…"

" STOPPPPP! Ok! Ok, aku salah." putus Sima Zhao yang sudah pedas telinganya mendengar semua kesalahannya dari pemuda bersurai baby blue tersebut, sedangkan Tetsuya hanya menatap datar ke arah sahabatnya itu juga Naruto dan Ichigo yang menatahan tawa mendengar semua kesalahan dari sahabatnya tersebut.

" Ternyata kamu yang duluan menjaili Tetsuya." kata Ichigo terkekeh melihat Sima Zhao yang mendelik tidak suka ke arahnya.

" Habis mau bagaimana lagi, Tetsuya itu imut sekali, juga rambutnya itu lembut, jadi enak kalau di elus-elus gitu." kata Sima Zhao membuat Naruto juga Ichigo tertawa mendengarnya, sedangkan Tetsuya menatap tidak suka ke arahnya.

" Dan lagi kesalahan Zhao-kun, Zhao-kun sudah bilang aku imut." kata Tetsuya yang kemudian mencubit lengan Sima Zhao, membuat pemuda energik itu meringis kesakitan.

" Yah! Kamu ini kenapa cubit aku? Salahmu sendiri karena kamu itu imut." kata Sima Zhao membuat Tetsuya mencubit kembali lengan Sima Zhao.

" Zhao-kun tidak sadar, Zhao-kun juga imut kok kalau lagi marah." kata Tetsuya membuat kedutan kesal keluar di pelipis Sima Zhao.

" Jangan ngomong sembarangan Tetsuya. Apa kamu mau lagi aku jadi hantu menakutimu?" kata Sima Zhao dengan aura horror membuat Tetsuya sedikit takut mendengarnya. Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian dirinya menatap ke depan, dimana sebentar lagi mereka sampai di gedung apartemen tempatnya tinggal.

" Naruto, apa dapur tempat tinggalmu lengkap?" tanya Ichigo membuat Naruto mengangguk semangat mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja. Aku saja kesenangan memasak di apartemenku. Makanya bahan makanan di dalam kulkas selalu penuh, soalnya aku selalu mencoba membuah masakan baru." kata Naruto semangat membuat Ichigo mau tidak mau ikut bersemangat mendengarnya.

" Aku juga ingin membuat masakan baru. Aku ingin mencoba membuat puding nanti." kata Ichigo membuat kedua mata Naruto berbinar mendengarnya.

" Puding? Aku suka puding." kata Naruto membuat Ichigo terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Nanti aku ingin mencoba membuat puding Strawberry. Kamu coba ya bagaimana rasanya." kata Ichigo yang di jawab anggukan sengangat Naruto.

" Kok kamu jahat sekali membuat puding dari saudaramu. Apa kamu sudah menjadi kanibal sampai-sampai memakan rasmu sendiri ichigo?" celutuk Sima Zhao membuat Ichigo mengeluarkan kedutan kesal mendengarnya.

" Arti namaku bukan itu kamu tahu!?" bentak Ichigo tidak terima membuat Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka berempat memasuki gedung apartemen tempat Naruto tinggal. Seorang security berjalan mendekati keempat pemuda itu, berdiri di depan mereka, membuat Naruto, Sima Zhao, Ichigo juga Tetsuya berhenti di tempat.

" Maaf sebelumnya, bolehkah saya memeriksa semua barang bawaan kalian?" tanya security tersebut yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto, Sima Zhao, Ichigo juga Tetsuya. Security itu kemudian memeriksa tas yang berisikan buku-buku pelajaran mereka, lalu memeriksa satu per satu ransel yang di bawa Sima Zhao, tetsuya juga Ichigo. Merasa tidak ada barang yang mencurigakan, security itu kemudian mengembalikan tas mereka, tersenyum ramah.

" Terima kasih, kalian boleh melanjutkan perjalanan kalian." kata security itu ramah membuat Naruto tersneyum mendengarnya, mengangguk. Mereka berempat kemudian berjalan di depan pintu lift, lalu menekan tombol panah ke atas di papan tombol tersebtu. Beberapa waktu setelahnya, pintu lift di depan mereka kemudian terbuka, dimana ada beberapa orang-orang berjas juga orang asing keluar. Setelah lift tersebut kosong, Naruto, Sima Zhao, Tetsuya juga Ichigo masuk ke dalam, kemudian naruto menekan tombol PH di papan tombol lift tersebut.

" Aku lelah sekali setelah membereskan barang-barang tadi." keluh Sima Zhao membuat Naruto juga Ichigo terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Makanya rajin-rajin olahraga biar tidak cepat lelah." celutuk Tetsuya membuat Sima Zhao menghembuskan nafas kasar mendengarnya. Naruto terkekeh pelan, kemudian melihat ke atas, dimana lift mereka sudah berada di lantai 32.

" Kadang aku berpikir, apa kamu tidak takut Naruto tinggal di apartemen setinggi ini? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja gempa bumi, lalu apartemen ini runtuh seketika." kata Sima Zhao takut membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

" Apa kamu tidak tahu manusia jaman sekarang, Zhao. Sudah banyak ilmuan juga orang-orang pintar yang bisa membuat sesuatu yang tahan gempa. Apartemen ini mahal bukan hanya fasilitasnya saja, tapi bagunan apartemen ini juga tahan gempa." jelas Naruto membuat Sima Zhao menghembuskan nafas lega. Pintu lift mereka akhirnya terbuka, menampakan koridor yang begitu bersih juga terkesan gaya eropa. Sima Zhao masih sempat-sempat mengecek sendalnya apakah kotor atau tidak, kemudian dirinya melangkah dengan mantap mengikuti Naruto yang sudah ada di pintu apartemennya tersebut. Menekan beberapa tombol password pintunya, kemudian terdengar suara klik yang menandakan password yang pemuda manis itu tekan di terima, lalu Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya tersebut menampakkan ruangan yang sangat luas juga terkesan mewah.

" Maafkan aku Naruto kalau aku mengotori apartemenmu ini." kata Sima Zhao polos membuat Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Anggap saja rumah sendiri Zhao. Sekarang bukan cuma apartemenku, tapi apartemen kita." kata Naruto membuat Sima Zhao, Ichigo juga Tetsuya sedikit tidak enak mendengarnya.

" Apa tidak apa-apa? Nanti orang yang memberikan apartemenmu ini tidak suka dengan kami bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo tidak enak membuat Naruto yang mendengar perkataannya menggeleng kepala.

" Tidak mungkin. Lagian apartemen ini atas nama aku kok, jadi yang berhak menentukan kalian tinggal di sini atau bukan adalah aku, jadi jangan takut kalau orang misterius itu datang mengusir kalian." kata Naruto yakin membuat Sima Zhao, Ichigo juga Tetsuya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Sudah ayuk aku tunjukkan kamar kita. Tempat tidur di sini ada dua, jadi kita tidurnya berpasangan ya." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka bertiga.

" Aku tidak mau tidur dengan Tetsuya." kata Sima Zhao langsung membuat Tetsuya menatap ke arah pemuda berambut coklat itu.

" Memangnya aku juga ingin tidur bersamamu, Zhao-kun? Aku juga tidak mau tidur bersamamu." kata Tetsuya membuat Sima Zhao menatap tajam ke arah pemuda bersurai baby blue tersebut. Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu layaknya tikus dan kucing, tapi dirinya tidak bisa tersenyum karena akhirnya mereka berempat bisa berkumpul lagi.

.

.

.

.

Narita Internasional Airport

.

.

.

Sebuah pesawat Boing dengan ekor pesawatnya melambangkan seekor Singa Duyung mendarat di Narita Internasional Airport. Pesawat tersebut kemudian melakukan satu putaran, dimana pesawat tersebut berhenti di samping pesawat lainnya. Mobil yang membawa tanggapun berjalan, berhenti di depan pintu depan pesawat asing tersebut, kemudian dimana pintu besi pesawat tersebut terbuka, menampakan beberapa orang berbarbagai bangsa turun, yang kemudian mereka semua turun dari pesawat tersebut. Seorang pria berambut biru eletrik, mengenakan kacamata hitam, lalu headset yang bertengger di telingannya, lalu tangai permen yang berada di mulutnya, mengenakan baju berwarna biru elektrik yang di lapisi rompi berwarna hitam, juga celana panjang berwarna biru dimana membuat sosok pria tersebut semakin tampan. Dengan santainya, pria itu turun dari tangga sambil menenteng sebuah ransel juga koper yang ada di tangan kirinya, sesekali menyanyikan lagu yang di dengarnya tersebut. Dirinya kemudian berjalan memasuki gedung Airpot berbaur dengan orang-orang yang baru turun dari pesawat yang sama dengannya, kemudian melakukan pengecekan data, dimana dirinya harus melaporkan identitasnya. Memberikan buku paspor kepada petugas yang ada di sana, menunggu beberapa saat petugas tersebut mengembalikan paspornya.

" USA? Tapi di sini tertulis anda orang Jepang dan menaiki pesawat Singapura." tanya petugas tersebut sedikit bingung. Pria yang tadinya mendengarkan lagu di headsetnya itu, lalu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya menampakan iris biru eletrik yang tajam.

" Oh tentu. Saya kuliah di Amerika, tapi sempat jalan-jalan di Singapura sebentar." kata pria tersebut membuat petugas tersebut mengangguk mengerti, lalu memberikan stempel di paspor pria tersebut, lalu mengembalikan paspornya.

" Thank you." kata pria itu kemudian berjalan menjauh petugas yang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Menyelipkan kacamatanya di kerah kausnya, kemudian mengeluarkan smartphone yang di milikinya, menekan beberapa angka yang ada di sana. Setelah beberapa saat, layar telfonnya kemudian menampakan empat sosok pria yang ada di sana.

" Aku sudah tiba di Jepang, bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya sosok pria itu.

**" Ck… cepat sekali kamu sampai. Aku masih butuh tiga jam lagi baru tiba di Jepang." **kata prai berambut biru cerah itu kesal membuat pria berambut biru eletrik itu terkekeh mendengarnya.

**" Kamu masih enak cuma tiga jam, sedangkan aku dari London ke Tokyo butuh tujuh jam." **kata pria berambut abu-abu melawan gravitasi tersebut.

**" Kami hari ini pulang ke Jepang." **kata prai berambut orange kemerahan membuat dirinya juga pria berambut biru dan abu-abu itu terkejut.

**" Hari ini? Bukannya lusa kamu pulang, Kurama?"** tanya pria berambut biru itu tidak percaya.

**" Apa kamu tidak bisa lihat aku sekarang ada di mana?" **tanya Kurama tajam membuat ketiga pria itu membulatkan matanya.

**" Jangan bilang kalau kalian berada di dalam pesawat, Kurama."** katanya lagi tidak percaya.

**" Memang kami berada di dalam kapsul pesawat luar angkasa, Grimmjow?"** tanya prai berambut perak itu tajam membuat Grmmjow tertawa gugup mendengarnya.

**" Kenapa kalian sampai-sampai mempercepat kepulangan kalian Kurama, Hidan?" **tanya prai berambut abu-abu tersebut

**" Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua hinaan yang mereka lontarkan kepada Naru-chan. Aku akan menghancurkan mereka semua sampai benar-benar hancur, terutama Uchiha brengsek itu." **geram Kurama membuat Grimmjow juga kedua prai tersebut bungkam, tapi lama kelamaan menampakan sengiran khas mereka.

**" So, this is truly according to our time?" **tanya Grimmjow sambil menyengir sadis, membuat Hidan menatap ke arah saudaranya yang memejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian dengan perlahan, membuka matanya kembali, menampakan iris rubynya yang begitu tajam.

**" Yes, this is according to our time." **katanya tegas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Corp

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Corp, adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar yang ada di Jepang, dimana perusahaan tersebut bergerak dalam bidang bisnis dan pariwisata. Pemimpin Uchiha Corp, Uchiha Fugaku adalah sosok orang yang tegas juga beribawa. Uchiha Fugaku memiliki seorang istri yang cantik, Uchiha Mikoto dan dua orang putra, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi, putra sulungnya adalah lulusan terbaik di Tokyo University, jurusan ekonomi, dimana putranya sekarang bekerja menjadi seorang guru di Konoha High School. Awalnya dirinya menentang permintaan anaknya itu, tapi Itachi meyakini kalau diri hanya ingin mencari pengalam, juga sambil memperhatikan Sasuke di sana. Dan putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, putranya itu bisa di bilang memiliki sifat yang dingin, tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, bisa di bilang memiliki sifat yang hampir mirip dengan Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke selalu menggunakan uang sebagai halnya memuaskan diri, walaupun Fugaku tidak mempermasalahkannya, tapi lama kelamaan membuat Sasuke menjadi sedikit manja dan selalu tergantung dengan uang. Mikoto sempat takut dengan sifat putra bungsunya itu, dimana akan selalu tergantung dengan uang, tapi Fugaku meyakini istrinya itu akan mengurangi pengeluaran yang di miliki putra bungsunya tersebut.

Sekarang, Fugaku sedang menatap di jendela besar ruangannya tersebut, menatap aktifitas penduduk Konoha, dimana banyak kendaraan juga orang-orang belalu lalang di bawah gedung perusahaannya tersebut. Dirinya kemudian mendongakan kepala, menatap salah satu gedung pencakar langit yang ada beberapa kilometer dari gedung perusahaannya tersebut, dimana gedung itu bertulisan Namikaze Corp. Namikaze Corp adalah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang bisnis juga marketing. Pemimpin Namikaze Corp adalah Namikaze Minato, president yang bisa di katakan ramah juga bijaksana. Mendengus, Fugaku kemudian berjalan kembali ke kursinya, melihat beberapa laporan yang ada.

.

.

.

.

Apartemen Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sima Zhao, Tetsuya juga Ichigo akhirnya beristirahat di ruang tengah apartemen mereka, setelah menyusun beberapa barang yang di bawa oleh ketiga sahabat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Ichigo kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur, meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang masih mengistirahatkan diri mereka tersebut.

" Akhirnya kita bisa beristirahat juga." kata Sima Zhao menghembuskan nafas lega, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa empuk, dimana Naruto juga Tetsuya setuju dengan perkataan pemuda tersebut.

" Aku tidak menyangkah ternyata barang yang kita bawa bisa selama itu kita membereskannya." kata Tetsuya membuat Naruto juga Sima Zhao terkekeh mendengarnya. Dari arah dapur, terlihat Ichigo yang membawa napan, dimana terdapat empat gelas yang berisikan minuman warna warni di sana.

" Aku membuat jus, karena di kulkas ada beberapa macam buah, jadi aku jadiin jus saja untuk kita minum." kata Ichigo yang kemudian memberikan minuman berwarna orange kepada Naruto, warna coklat kepada Sima Zhao, lalu warna kuning kepada Tetsuya, sedangkan dirinya adalah minuman warna pink.

" Ichigo-kun, apa kamu kanibal?" tanya Tetsuya tiba-tiba membuat Ichigo menatap ke arah sahabatnya itu, bingung.

" Maksudnya apa Tetsuya?" tanya Ichigo sedangkan tetsuya menatap dirinya datar.

" Jus yang kamu minum itu jus Strawberry, bukan?" tanya Tetsuya membuat Ichigo langsung mengeluarkan kedutan kesal, sedangkan Naruto juga Sima Zhao tertawa mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

" Berisik." kata Ichigo yang langsung menegukkan jusnya itu. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian dirinya meminum jus jeruk buatan sahabatnya itu.

" Ngomong-ngomong, kita masih ada beberapa jam bukan untuk kerja part time?" kata Sima Zhao membuka suara, membuat Naruto menatap ke arah jam di ruangan tersebut.

" Masih ada empat jam lagi, Zhao. Bagaimana habis ini aku ajak kalian berkeliling?" tanya Naruto membuat Sima Zhao, Tetsuya juga Ichigo menatap ke arah pemuda pirang tersebut.

" Di sini ada kolam berenang loh. Kolam berenangnya tidak kalah seperti yang di sekolah. Kita bisa bebas berenang di sini." kata Naruto membuat wajah Sima Zhao juga Ichigo sumiriang.

" Wah, akhirnya kita bisa berenang sepuasnya." kata Sima Zhao senang yang di jawab anggukan oleh Ichigo.

" Benar, karena kita kalau berenang di KHS selalu tidak mendapat tempat, kecuali ujian renang." kata Ichigo membuat Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, habis ini kita berenang ya." putus Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sima Zhao dan Ichigo.

.

.

.

.

Konoha High School

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan bungsu Uchiha yang terkenal tampan juga dingin. Semua siswi di Konoha Hight School juga mengenal pemuda berwajah datar juga mendapat julukan _Ice Prince_, karena sifatnya yang sangat dingin. Putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, juga adik dari Uchiha Itachi, sensei pelajaran ekonomi di sekolahnya, kehidupannya selalu sempurna dengan uang juga harta yang berlimpah. Tapi, tidak semua orang akan memiliki kesempurnaan mencapai seratus persen, jika seseorang yang kamu sukai tidak mencintaimu. Benar sekali, Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta kepada pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekelasnya yang masuk ke sekolah terkenal itu lewat jalur beasiswa. Sasuke menyukai Naruto sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, tapi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan karena pemuda pirang itu tidak menyukainya. Merasa harga dirinya jatuh sebagai seorang Uchiha karena di tolak mentah-mentah dari pemuda itu, Sasuke langsung murkah juga memberikan mimpi buruk kepada Naruto, sampai sekarang. Di bully, di kucili, juga pernah sekali dirinya membayar seseorang untuk membunuh pemuda pirang tersebut, tapi gagal karena kecelakan itu hanya membuat Naruto koma, dan hilang sebagian ingatan. Sampai sekarang, dirinya masih membully juga memberikan mimpi buruk kepada pemuda pirang tersebut, tapi ketiga sahabatnya itu, Sima Zhao, Kuroko Tetsuya juga Kurosaki Ichigo, selalu menempel, melindungi pemuda pirang itu, juga pemuda Yukimura yang menyebalkan, Yukimura Sanada dan ketiga temannya, Mitsunari Ishida, Tokugawa Ieyasu, dan Zhao Yun, selalu membuat rencananya berantakan. Dirinya tidak akan menyerah sampai pemuda pirang tersebut membalas cintanya itu.

" Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Sasuke?" tanya seorang pria berambut raven panjang, yang ada di depannya itu. Mendengus pelan, Sasuke hanya menatap pria itu datar.

" Bukan urusanmu." balas Sasuke membuat pria tersebut memejamkan matanya sejenak.

" Rapat apa yang kalian lakukan sampai-sampai seluruh murid boleh di pulangkan, aniki?" tanya Sasuke membuat pria di depannya a.k.a Uchiha Itachi membuka matanya, menampakan iris onyx kelam.

" Di sekolah kita nanti akan ada lima guru baru, jadi kepala sekola akan melakukan penyambutan." jawab Itachi membuat Sasuke mendengus.

" Guru macam apa sampai-sampai melakukan penyambutan?" tanya Sasuke tajam membuat Itachi terkekeh sejenak.

" Kata Hiruzen-sama, mereka berlima adalah lulusan muda tingkat ketiga **Harvard University**, juga lagi kalau tidak salah, dua di antara mereka putra dari Namikaze Minato juga Namikaze Kushina. Aku tidak mengenal ketiga yang lainnya, karena sepertinya mereka orang luar." jawab Itachi membuat Sasuke mendengus.

" Putra Namikaze, huh?" kata Sasuke tidak tertarik membuat Itachi terkekeh mendnegarnya.

" Kenapa? Apa kamu takut dengan mereka?" tanya Itachi membuat Sasuke menatap datar dirinya.

" Uchiha tidak pernah kalah dalam apapun." balas Sasuke dingin membuat Itachi tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

" Aku harap kamu tidak membuat kesalahan Sasuke. Namikaze Corp adalah perusahaan yang cukup besar di Konoha, dan bahkan sudah terkenal di seluruh Jepang. Aku tidak mau cuma dengan tindakan kekanak-kanakanmu, maka akan berakibat buruk buat kita." kata Itachi memperingati Sasuke, sedangkan bungsu Uchiha itu menatap datar dirinya.

" Buat apa aku mencari masalah dengan mereka? Tidak ada gunanya juga." kata Sasuke membuat Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita pulang saja." kata Itachi akhirnya membuat Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, mengikuti langkah sang kakak keluar dari kelasnya tersebut. Mereka kemudian berjalan di kolidor sekolah tersebut, dimana beberapa siswi merona menatap ke arah mereka berdua.

" Argh, aku tidak menyangkah kalau Naru-chan juga Zhao-chan memiliki kecepatan yang lumayan." kata suara seseorang membuat Itachi juga Sasuke menatap ke arah sekelompok pemuda, dimana pemuda berambut hitam dengan rompi kuning berdecak kesal.

" Mereka berdua mungkin cocok menjadi seorang atlit, dan lagi Ichi-chan dan Tetsu-chan juga sangat cepat larinya." kata pria berambut perak, yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka bertiga. Pemuda berambut hitam pendek sebahu, dimana ada ikat kepala dengan lambang enam koin, berhenti membuat ketiga temannya juga berhenti mendadak, menatap ke arah Sasuke juga Itachi.

" Selamat siang, Uchiha-sensei." sapa pemuda tersbeut sopan membuat Itachi tersenyum mendnegarnya.

" Selamat siang juga, Sanada-kun, Ishida-kun, Yun-kun, Ieyosi-kun. Kalian berempat sudah mau pulang?" tanya Itachi di sertai senyum tipis, sedangkan Sasuke menatap datar ke arah mereka berempat.

" Iya sensei, tadi sebenarnya kami mau pulang bersama Naru-chan, tapi mereka kabur dulu dan meninggalkan kami berempat." kata Sanada yang menyengir tipis ke arah Sasuke. Itachi yang mendengar hanya tersenyum tipis.

" Kamu dengan Naru-kun sangat dekat?" tanya Itachi sedikit tertarik membuat Sanada menyengir lebar.

" Oh tentu saja sensei, dan lagi, Naru-chan adalah kekasihku." jawab Sanada mantap, menyengir menang melihat Sasuke yang mengeluarkan aura suram, sedangkan Itachi sedikit tidak enak dengan adiknya itu, kemudian menatap ke arah Sanada yang masih memperlihatkan sengirannya tersebut.

" Oh ya? Sensei baru tahu." kata Itachi membuat Sanada tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Tentu saja sensei, itu karena Naru-chan tidak mau hubungan kami terlihat." jawab Sanada membuat Itachi tersenyum kecil.

" Ayo kita pulang, aniki." kata Sasuke sedingin es, dimana aura suram masih keluar dari tubuhnya itu. Itachi yang mengerti dengan kondisi adiknya itu, menatap ke arah Sanada yang menyengir menang ke arah Sasuke.

" Maaf Sanada-kun, Ishida-kun, Yun-kun, Ieyosi-kun, sepertinya Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat pulang, kami permisi dulu." pamit Itachi yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sanada.

" Hati-hati sensei dan Sasuke-kun." kata Sanada menyengir menang melihat Sasuke yang semakin pudung, juga menatap sengit ke arahnya. Itachi mengangguk kemudian mereka berdua pamit, meninggalkan Sanada, Ishida, Ieyoshi juga Zhao Yun yang menatap dalam diam kepergian mereka berdua. Setelah punggungg kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu menghilang, Ieyoshi tiba-tiba saja tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Lihat muka siluman ayam itu!? Benar-benar sangat lucu!" seru Ieyoshi yang masih belum bisa meredamkan tawanya.

" Dan lagi, aura yang di keluarkan dia sangat-sangat menyedihkan." kata Zhao Yun yang juga tertawa. Ishida menatap ke arah Sanada yang terkekeh mendnegar perkataan kedua sahabatnya itu.

" Apa tidak apa-apa buat Naru-chan? Aku yakin si ayam itu pasti akan melakukan hal-hal yang buruk besok kepadanya." tanya Ishida membuat Sanada menyengir mendengarnya.

" Oh, aku rasa si ayam itu mungkin akan tidak berani lagi macam-macam dengan Naru-chan." kata Sanada misterius membuat Ieyoshi juga Zhao Yun menghentikan tawanya, sedangkan Ishida mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ishida membuat Sanada menyengir.

" Lihat saja siapa yang datang besok di sekolah kita." kata Sanada misterius yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang menatap bingung dirinya, tapi kemudian Ishida, Ieyoshi juga Zhao Yun mengikuti langkah pemuda Yukimura tersebut.

.

.

.

Narita Internasional Airport

.

.

.

Daiki yang sedang duduk di kursi pengunjung gedung bandara tersebut sambil mendengar musik di headsetnya. Dirinya kemudian menatap ke kaca besar yang ada di beberapa meter di depannya itu, menyengir karena melihat pesawat dengan lambang daun ganja berwarna merah di ekor pesawat tersebut mendarat. Dirinya kemudian melihat arloji merk Omega berwarna perak, dimana di sana menunjukkan jam 4 sore. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebentar, dirinya masih duduk santai, sesekali membaca buku yang berjudul 'How to Be a Good Man' itu. Keasyikan membaca, dirinya tidak menyadari para penumpang yang turun dari pesawat tersebut, masuk ke dalam gedung yang sama dengan dirinya. Di antara para penumpang yang masuk ke dalam gedung tersbeut, terlihat seorang pria tampan dengan rambut yang cukup mencolok, mengenakan kacamata dengan gangga berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya, biru cerah, mengenakan kaos santai berwarna biru cerah polos, juga celana panjang jeans berwarna biru, di mana tangan kanannya menarik sebuah koper yang cukup besar. Pria itu mendengus menatap ke arah Daiki yang sepertinya terlalu asik dengan dunianya, dengan sanati dirinya berjalan mendekati pria tersebut, tampa menghiraukan tatapan curi-curi pandang dari beberapa wanita yang ada di sekitar gedung tersebut.

" Kamu masih di sini rupanya?" kata suara pria tersebut membuat Daiki mendongakan kepalanya, terkekeh pelan.

" Of course. Aku masih menunggu kalian. Aku tidak mungkin bukan berjalan tampa arah di jalan." canda Daiki membuat pria itu mendengus, kemudian koper yang di bawanya di letakan di samping koper berwarna biru tua yang ada di samping Daiki. Pria itu kemudian menduduki dirinya di kursi sebelah kiri Daiki, melepaskan kacamatanya sebentar, memijit perbelahan pangkal hidungnya.

" Bukannya kamu berasal dari Jepang?" tanya pria tersebut membuat Daiki terkekeh.

" Tentu saja aku berasal dari Jepang, tapi orang tuaku kan sudah pindah ke Italia, jadi aku harus singgah di mana?" kata Daiki membuat pria berambut biru cerah itu mengangguk paham. Pria berambut biru cerah itu a.k.a Grimmjow menatap sekeliling, mendengus.

" Sudah berapa lama kamu menjadi pusat perhatian?" tanya Grimmjow dimana dirinya melihat beberapa wanita juga gadis-gadis yang baru menginjak masa dewasa merona menatap ke arah mereka berdua. Daiki yang mendengar menutup buku yang dia baca, melepaskan headset yang di gunakan.

" Semenjak tiga jam aku duduk di sini seperti patung." kata Daiki membuat Grimmjow tertawa mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba dari luar gedung tersebut terdengar suara yang sangat bising, membuat Grimmjow juga Daiki menatap ke luar, terkejut. Disana terlihat sebuah pesawat, yang sepertinya pesawat jet yang mahal juga cepat, disusul sebuah pesawat dengan lambang bendera Inggris yang beberapa waktu ada di belakang pesawat jet tersebut.

" Itu bukannya pesawat pribadi milik Kurama?" tanya Grimmjow tidak percaya, sedangkan Daiki hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Lalu pesawat bendera Inggris itu, apa itu pesawat milik Ma Chao? Bukannya seharusnya jam enam baru dia tiba?" tanya Grimmjow lagi membuat Daiki langsung mengambil tablet berwarna peraknya, mencari sesuatu. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Daiki tertawa tiba-tiba membuat Grimmjow menatap ke arah pria tersebut, bingung.

" Apa yang lucu?" tanya Grimmjow membuat Daiki menghentikan tawanya, menyerahkan tabletnya kepada Grimmjow yang mau tidak mau menerima tablet tersebut. Mata azure Grimmjow menatap serius isi yang ada di tablet tersebut, terteguh karena menemukan penyebab pria berambut navy itu tertawa.

**" Aku sudah berada di angkasa dulu sebelum Kurama menyuruh kita untuk kembali ke Jepang, jadi jangan heran kalau aku tiba bersamaan dengan kalian." **terlihat tulisan chatting di sebuah jejaringan sosial di akun pria berambut navy tersebut, dimana terlihat foto profil wajah pria tegas berambut abu-abu tersebut.

" Sialan si Ma Chao, ternyata dirinya bergerak lebih dulu dari kita." geram Grimmjow membuat Daiki tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Grimmjow kemudian mengembalikan tablet milik Daiki itu, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah pintu penghubung antara gedung ini dengan lapangan lepas landas di depan mereka. Setelah beberapa penumpang pergi ke berbagai arah, di sana terlihat tiga sosok pria yang menarik perhatian semua pengunjung. Di sana terlihat seorang pria berambut orange cepak mengenakan kaos putih dengan motif abstrak hitam yang di kombinasi celana panjang model army, dimana sebuah koper besar berada di genggaman tangan kiri pria itu, di sisi kanan terlihat seorang pria yang mengenakan topi berwarna silver, mengenakan kaos berwarna putih cerah yang hampir memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya itu, di kombinasi dengan celana panjang berwarna putih, dimana sebuah jaket hitam diikan di pinggang pria tersebut, juga sebuah koper besar yang ada di genggaman tangan kanannya, dan di sisi samping kiri pria berambut orange tersbeut, terlihat seorang pria berambut abu-abu, mengenakan kaos santai berwarna putih juga dengan motif bendera inggris berwarna hitam, kemudian celana pendek selutut berwarna putih, dimana memperlihatkan jenjang kaki yang kokoh.

" I-itu putra Namikaze Minato juga Namikaze Kushina." kata seorang pengunjung menatap ke arah tiga pria tersebut, terkejut. Pria berambut orange itu menatap ke asal suara, tersenyum menawan membuat orang tersebut terpanah melihat senyumannya itu, kemudian dirinya berjalan mendekati Grimmjow juga Daiki yang masih syok dengan kedatangan mereka bertiga itu.

" Apa!?" tanya pria berambut orange itu tidak mengerti setelah mereka bertiga mendekati Grimmjow juga Daiki. Kedua pria tampan itu akhirnya tersadar, menatap ke arah mereka bertiga secara bergantian.

" Bagaimana kamu bisa senafsu itu kemari Kurama?" tanya Grimmjow membuat pria bermabut orange itu a.k.a Kurama mendengus.

" Aku tidak jadi menaiki pesawat manual. Aku ingat kalau aku memiliki pesawat jet, jadi biar lebih cepat, aku gunakan saja pesawat jet yang aku miliki." jawab Kurama membuat Grimmjow juga Daiki terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Apa tidak terlalu mencolok, Kurama?" tanya Daiki membuat Kurama mendengus.

" Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah bilang pilotku kalau misalkan melakukan pengecekan, bilang saja nama Amerika ku saja, jangan pakai Namikaze, jadi orang-orang tidak akan tahu." jelas Kurama membuat Grimmjow juga Daiki terkekeh. Grimmjow kemudian menatap ke arah pria berambut abu-abu yang ada di samping kiri Kurama yang menahan tawa, membuat Grimmjow mendengus.

" Sialan kau Ma Chao, kau lebih licik dari yang aku perkirakan." kata Grimmjow geram membuat pria berambut abu-abu itu a.k.a Ma Chao tertawa mendengarnya.

" Aku sebelumnya sudah di kasih tahu oleh Kurama kalau ambil jam subuh, jadi pas sore sampai di Jepang." jelas Ma Chao di sela-sela tawanya membuat Grimmjow mendengus, tapi kemudian dirinya ikut tertawa. Hidan mengambil ponsel pintarnya, mengetik beberapa angka di layar touchscreen ponsel pintarnya tersebut, kemudian di tempelkan di telinga kirinya.

**" Halo?"** tanya suara seorang wanita di sebrang telfon Hidan.

" Kaa-san, kami sudah tiba di bandara Narita. Minta Kakashi-san menjemput kami." kata Hidan yang bisa di dengar teriakan syok di sebrang telfonnya itu.

**" EHHHHHHH! BAGAIMANA BISA!?" **seru suara di sebrang sana membuat Hidan sedikit menjauhkan telfonnya dari telinganya sebentar.

" Tentu saja bisa. Apa kaa-san lupa siapa aku dan nii-san?" tanya Hidan menyengir membuat Kurama, Grimmjow, Daiki juga Ma Chao terkekeh mendengarnya.

**" Oh iya, kaa-san lupa. Ok, nanti kaa-san suruh Kakashi menjemput kalian ke sana." **jawab suara di sebrang telfon

" Kaa-san, siapan tiga kamar kosong lagi, karena kami membawa teman kemari." kata Hidan mengingatkan ibunya itu.

**" Baiklah, nanti kaa-san meminta maid untuk membereskannya. Kalian tunggu setengah jam lagi okay." **dan kemudian sambungan terputus, sedangkan Hidan menatap layar smartphonenya, bingung, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Kurama, Ma Chao, Grimmjow juga Daiki yang menatap dirinya tersebut.

" Kenapa kaa-san begitu bersemangat dengan kepulangan kita? Apa nii-san tahu apa sebabnya?" tanya Hidan membuat Kurama berdehem sebentar, dimana pipinya mengeluarkan semburat pink tipis.

" Kamu tahu Hidan, kaa-san kita ternyata seorang pecinta yaoi." kata Kurama pelan membuat keempat pria tampan itu terdiam. Kurama menatap ke arah Hidan, Grimmjow, Daiki juga Ma Chao, dimana keempat pria tersebut masih membatu, dan kalau di perhatikan dengan saksama, raut wajah mereka begitu kosong.

" Nii-san bilang apa tadi?" tanya Hidan sekali lagi, karena dirinya merasa salah dengar dari kalimat pria rupawan tersebut.

" Nii-san bilang, kalau kaa-san kita adalah pencinta yaoi sejati, dan lagi, dia sempat meminta nii-san kalau kita harus merekam adegan hot kita dengan Naru-chan, jika Naru-chan sudah mengingat kita, juga menjadi istri kita." jelas Kurama membuat Hidan, Grimmjow, Daiki juga Ma Chao melotot mendengarnya.

" UAAAPAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka syok dengan perkataan Kurama tersebut, sedangkan tampa di ketahui mereka, seorang wanita cantik awet muda berambut merah panjang terkikik geli juga berteriak ala fans girl di dalam sebuah ruangan yang begitu mewah tersebut.

" KYAAAAAAAAA! TEMANNYA KURAMA JUGA HIDAN PASTI SEME SEME YANG SANGAT KEREN! AKU JUGA HARUS MEMINTA ADEGAN HOT MEREKA NANTI JIKA SUDAH DI SINI!" teriaknya dimana wajah ayunya sudah merona matang, dengan imajinasinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Apartemen Naruto

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kolam renang yang begitu besar di sebuah apartemen mewah, terlihat empat orang pemuda yang sedang asiknya menikmati air yang ada di kolam tersebut. Beberapa orang yang melihat kelakuan mereka hanya bisa terkekeh juga tersenyum geli, karena tingkah mereka seperti anak-anak yang kesenangan bermain air. Naruto tertawa lepas melihat Sima Zhao juga Ichigo yang menciprakan air ke Tetsuya, dimana pemuda bersurai baby blue itu menatap datar ke arah dua pemuda tersebut.

" Zhao-kun, Ichigo-kun, sudah dong." kata Tetsuya yang melindungi diri dari ciprakan air Sima Zhao juga Ichigo.

" Tidak bisa. Kamu harus melepaskan topeng wajah tembokmu itu dulu baru kami berhenti." kata Sima Zhao yang semakin gencar menciprakan air ke Tetsuya. Tetsuya mau tidak mau menatap kesal ke arah dua pemuda tersebut, membalas menciprakan air ke arah dua sahabatnya itu, membuat Sima Zhao juga Ichigo terbahak-bahak melihat wajah cemberut sahabatnya itu.

" Lihat mukanya! Wajah Tetsu-chan jika sedang kesal!" telunjuk Ichigo, tepat di depan wajah Tetsuya yang menatap mereka berdua kesal. Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh, kemudian dirinya berenang keluar dari kolam renang tersebut, dimana dirinya menggunakan celana pendek berwarna orange. Naruto berjalan di sebuah kursi panjang, dimana disana terdapat handuk juga baju ganti mereka. Naruto kemudian melihat ke arloji milik Sima Zhao, terkejut.

" Zhao! Ichi! Tetsu! Kita akan terlambat!" serunya membuat ketiga sahabatnya menghentikan aktifitas menjaili Tetsuya, menatap ke arahnya, terkejut. Mereka bertiga dengan cepat berenang menuju ke arah pemuda pirang tersebut, yang kemudian mereka naik ke tepian, berlari mengambil handuk mereka masing-masing, juga pakaian ganti mereka.

" Ayo kita bergegas." kata Sima Zhao yang kemudian berlari masuk ke kamar mandi dekat kolam renang tersebut, diikuti Ichigo, Tetsuya juga Naruto yang masuk ke bilik masing-masing. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berempat keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut, dimana mereka sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap, juga rambut mereka sudah rapi.

" Aku tidak menyangkah kalau pita akan lupa kerja part time kita cuma karena bermain air." kata Sima Zhao menghembuskan nafas, kemudian mereka berjalan ke arah tempat perlengkapan mereka berada.

" Itu akibatnya karena kalian berdua menggangguku." kata Tetsuya datar membuat Naruto, Ichigo juga Sima Zhao terkekeh mendengarnya. Mereka berempat kemudian berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen, kemudian mereka berhenti di depan lift dimana Naruto memencet tombol panah ke atas, menunggu lift turun ke tempat mereka.

" Memang sudah jam berapa Naruto?" tanya Ichigo membuat Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Sebenarnya masih ada waktu empat puluh menit lagi sih." jawab Naruto tampa dosa membuat Sima Zhao juga Ichigo melotot ke arahnya.

" Lah, kenapa kita buru-buru?" tanya Sima Zhao membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Kalau aku tidak buru-buru, kalian malah lupa waktu karena keasyikan main air, dan lagi, aku kasihan lihat Tetsuya yang kalian kerjai. Apa kalian tidak kasihan kepada Tetsuya?" tanya Naruto membuat Sima Zhao juga Ichigo tertawa gugup.

" Habis, salahnya sendiri dia tidak pernah berekspresi. Aku bosa lihat wajah datarnya itu." kata Sima Zhao membuat Tetsuya menatap datar ke arahnya, kemudian dirinya mencubit lengan pemuda berambut coklat tersbeut.

" HEIIII!" seru Sima Zhao sambil mengelus lengannya yang di cubit oleh pemuda bersurai baby blue itu, sedangkan Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya, tidak peduli dengan tatapan kesal dari sahabatnya tersebut. Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka, membuat mereka berempat akhirnya masuk ke dalam lift tersebut, kemudian Naruto menekan tombol PH, yang setelahnya pintu lift tersebut tertutup kembali. Selang beberapa lama setelahnya, lift tempat beradanya Naruto, Sima Zhao, Ichigo juga Tetsuya berhenti, kemudian terbuka menampakan lorong kolidor yang begitu mewah. Mereka berempat kemudian berjalan keluar dari lift tersebut, kemudian mereka berempat berjalan beberapa bilik pintu, kemudian berhenti di depan pintu di depan mereka, dimana Naruto menekan tombol di samping pintu apartemennya tersebut. Menekan tombol 'Enter', kemudian dirinya mengambil kunci di sakunya, memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci, dimana setelah terdengan bunyi 'klik', dirinya kemudian menggengam knop pintu, membuka pintu apartemennya tersebut. Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka itu, kemudian menyimpat tas juga perlengkapan renang mereka di ruang tengah. Ichigo mengecek keadaan daput sebentar, yang setelahnya dirinya bergabung kembali dengan Naruto.

" Tidak ada yang kelupaan kan?" tanya Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka bertiga.

" Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan mereka bertiga

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

Kedai Ichikaru.

.

.

.

.

Kedai Ichikaru, adalah salah satu kedai yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Di kedai tersebut, tersedia berbagai makanan ringan juga makanan cepat saji, salah satu yang terkenal di kedai tersebut adalah ramen. Ramen Ichikaru namanya, ramen di kedai tersebut dimiliki oleh seorang pria tua sekirat umur enam puluan, dimana dirinya yang menciptakan resep ramen sendiri, juga ramen miliknya sudah memiliki hak paten, jadi orang lain tidak bisa mengaku-ngaku kalau remen dari Ichikaru adalah milik mereka. Teuchi, pemilik kedai Ichikaru tersebut, ditemani seorang putri semata wayangnya bernama Ayame. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam lima sore, dimana seharusnya maid di kedai tersebut sudah tiba.

" Paman Teuchi! Ayame nee-chan!" sapa seseorang membuat kedua pemilik kedai menatap ke arah pintu masuk, tersenyum.

" Naru-kun, Zhao-kun, Ichi-kun, Tetsu-kun, akhirnya kalian sampai juga." kata Ayame yang sedang melayani pelanggang, sedangkan Naruto juga Sima Zhao memperlihatkan cengirannya, sedangkan Ichigo dan Tetsuya tersenyum ke arah gadis tersebut.

" Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, kami akan kembali lagi." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh Ayame, kemudian keempat pemuda tersebut masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Di luar kedai tersebut, dimana sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz berwarna hitam berhenti di sebrang jalan. Seorang pria berambut cepak orange menatap Kedai yang baru di masuki seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya, tersenyum tipis.

" Apa Kurama-sama ingin kesana?" tanya pria bermabut perak melawna gravitasi itu, membuat Kurama menatap ke arahnya. Kurama menghembuskan nafas pelan, kembali menatap ke arah kedai tersebut.

" Aku tidak tahu Kakashi. Aku sangat rindu sekali dengannya, dan kenapa dia masih kerja part time, padahal setiap bulan aku mengirim uang di rekeningnya." kata Kurama heran membuat Kakashi tersenyum kecil.

" Mungkin Naruto-sama masih belum berani menggunakan uang pemberian Kurama-sama. Anda tahu, Naruto-sama adalah orang yang tidak akan menggunakan sesuatu yang bukan miliknya, jadi mungkin saja uang pemberian Kurama-sama masih utuh, tampa berkurang satu sen pun." kata Kakashi membuat Kurama menghembuskan nafas.

" Apa Kurama-sama tidak ingin melihat kegiatan Naruto-sama di sana?" tanya Kakashi lagi membuat Kurama menatap ke arahnya, kemudian menatap ke arah Hidan, Grimmjow, Daiki juga Ma Chao yang mengangguk ke arahnya. Tersenyum kecil, Kurama kemudian menatap kembali ke arah Kakashi.

" Kamu tunggu sebentar di sini Kakashi. Kami ingin mengunjungi mereka." putus Kurama membuat Kakashi tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Saya akan menunggu kapanpun anda kembali kemari, Kurama-sama." kata Kakashi tersenyum membuat Kurama membalas senyumanya, kemudian dirinya membuka pintu di sampingnya itu, di susul Hidan, Daiki, Grimmjow juga Ma Chao yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Kurama menatap ke arah keempat pria yanga da di sampingnya itu, dimana mereka mengangguk ke aranya, kemudian Kurama menatap ke arah Kedai Ichikaru yang beberapa meter di depannya.

" Here we go." kata Kurama yang kemudian mereka berlima menyebrangi jalan raya, dimana beberapa kendaraan berlalu lalang. Mereka berlima akhirnya akhirnya sampai di depan kedai Ichikaru, menarik nafas pelan, Kurama menggenggam knop pintu kedai tersebut.

.

.

_KRINGGG!_

.

.

" Selamat datang." ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang di sertai senyum lebar ke arah mereka. Nafas Kurama juga Hidan tercekak, melihat penampilan pemuda tersebut menggunakan pakaian layaknya seorang maid, dimana pemuda tersebut sedang melayani seorang pelanggang.

" Tetsuya, Ichigo, itu ada pelanggan. Antar mereka ke meja yang kosong." kata pemuda berambut pirang itu memanggil kedua maid lain, dimana pemuda bermabut baby blue juga orang mengangguk ke arahnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati ke arah Kurama.

" Selamat datang tuan-tuan. Mari kami antar kalian ke meja kalian." kata Tetsuya sopan membuat Kurama juga Hidan tersadar, menatap ke arah pemuda bersurai baby blue juga pemuda bersurai orange tersebut. Kurama tersenyum kecil, mengangguk

" Terima kasih, tapi kalau bisa, kami ingin empat meja kosong." kata Kurama membuat Tetsuya juga Ichigo menatap ke arahnya, bingung.

" Apa ada empat meja kosong?" tanya Hidan membuat Tetsuya juga Ichigo menatap ke arahnya.

" Ah, tentu saja ada tuan, mari kami antar." kata Ichigo yang kemudian mengantar mereka berlima itu. Beberapa pengunjung wanita menatap kagum ke arah Kurama, Hidan, Daiki, Grimmjow juga Ma Chao, juga ada yang merona melihat kharisma yang di pancarkan kelima pemuda tersebut.

" Aku di sini." kata Grimmjow tiba-tiba, yang kemudian dirinya duduk di kursi yang ada di depannya itu.

" Aku meja di sampimu saja." kata Ma Chao berjalan ke arah meja yang di samping Grimmjow, dimana dirinya duduk di kursi meja tersebut.

" Aku di sampingmu juga." kata Daiki yang berjalan di meja samping Ma Chao, kemudian duduk di kursi tempat meja tersebut.

" Kami berdua di sini." kata Hidan, kemudian dirinya juga Kurama berjalan di meja pojok, dimana mereka kemudian duduk di dua bangku tersebut. Ichigo juga Tetsuya menatap heran pengunjung mereka tersebut, kemudian mereka saling pandang, mengedip-ngedipkan mata mereka bedua. Sima Zhao berjalan ke arah kedua sahabatnya tersebut, menatap kesal karena mereka berdua bersantai-santai.

" Kenapa kalian diam saja? Ayo bantu kami di sana." kata Sima Zhao yang menunjuk ke arah naruto yang melayani banyak pelanggan itu, membuat Ichigo juga Tetsuya tersadar, menepuk jidat.

" Maaf Zhao." kata Ichigo yang kemudian berjalan cepat mendekati Naruto, disusul Tetsuya. Sima Zhao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Kurama, Hidan, Daiki, Grimmjow juga Ma Chao, bingung.

" Ah maaf, mohon tunggu sebentar." kata Sima Zhao sopan membuat kelima pria itu tersenyum kecil.

" Tidak apa-apa, kami akan menunggu." kata Ma Chao membuat Sima Zhao tersenyum manis ke arahnya, sedangkan Ma Chao terteguh melihat senyuman pemuda tersebut.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian silakan melihat-lihat menu yang ada di kedai kami. sebentar lagi kami akan kembali." kata Sima Zhao ceria yang kemudian meninggalkan kelima pria tampan tersebut.

" Zhao-chan benar-benar manis." kata Ma Chao tampa sadar, dimana pandangannya mengikuti gerak-gerik pemuda bermabut coklat tersebut. Daiki juga Grimmjow terkekeh pelan, kemudian mereka mengangkat satu tangan, meletakan siku tangan mereka di meja tersebut, menopang wajah mereka masing-masing.

" Kalian lihat, Strawberry begitu manis dengan pakaian seperti itu." kata Grimmjow lembut, tersneyum kecil melihat gerak-gerik Ichigo yang melayani pelangan tersebut.

" Yeah, dan lagi, Tetsu-chan begitu imut dengan pakaian maidnya itu." kata Daiki melihat gerak-gerik pemuda bersurai baby blue tersebut. Kurama juga Hidan yang mendengar perkataan mereka itu hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian pandangan mereka berdua menatap ke arah pemuda berambut pirang cerah, dimana pemuda tersebut tersneyum ramah kepada pelanggan kedai tersbeut.

" Apa nii-san pikir, Naru-chan akan lama mengingat kita berdua?" tanya Hidan tampa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok pemuda bermabut pirang tersebut.

" Jika Tuhan berkehendak, pasti Naru-chan dalam waktu dekat akan mengingat kita berdua, outoto." kata Kurama lembut, tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang menegur Sima Zhao. Ayame yang melihat ada lima pria yang masih belum di minta penanannya itu mengernyit bingung, karena tatapan ke lima pria tersebut begitu lembut juga penuh kasih, kemudian dirinya mengikuti arah pandang kelima pria tersebut, dimana pandangan mereka menatap ke arah Naruto, Sima Zhao, Tetsuya juga Ichigo yang sibuk melayani pelangan kedai mereka. Mendapat ide tiba-tiba yang terlintas di otanyanya, Ayame kemudian berjalan mendekati keempat pemuda tersebut.

" Naru-kun, Zhao-kun, Ichi-kun, Tetsu-kun, kalian sebaiknya menanyakan pesanan kepada kelima pria itu. Disini biar aku saja yang mengurusnya." kata Ayame membuat Naruto, Sima Zhao, tetsuya, Ichigo menatap ke arah gadis itu yang netah kenapa tersneyum manis ke arahnya.

" Tapi Ayame-nee." kata Naruto terputus dimana melihat Ayame menggeleng kepala kuat.

" Lihat mereka menunggu kalian, kasihan mereka, jadi sebaiknya kalian menanyakan pesanan kepada mereka dulu." kata Ayame membuat keempat pemuda manis tersebut menatap ke arah meja tempat kelima pria tersebut, yang dimana Kurama, Hidan, Daiki, Grimmjow, Ma Chao tersenyum ke arah mereka itu. Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, tersneyum.

" Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Naruto akhirnya, yang kemudian dirinya berjalan ke arah tempat kelima pria tersebut, diikuti Tetsuya, Sima Zhao juga Grimmjow. Ichigo berhenti di tempat meja Grimmjow berada, mengambil note juga sebuah pena di kantung celananya, dimana dirinya akan menulis pesanan pria bersurai biru cerah tersebut.

" Apa anda sudah memesan, tuan?" tanya Ichigo sopan membuat Grimmjow menyengir mendengarnya.

" Saya memesan anda satu paket, manis." kata Grimmjow membuat Ichigo terkejut, menatap tidak percaya ke arah Grimmjow yang menyengir ke arahnya.

" Um, maaf tuan, sepertinya anda salah pesan." kata Ichigo sedikit grogi membuat Grimmjow melebarkan sengiranya.

" Saya tidak salah pesan, manis. Saya ingin memesan anda dalam satu paket, dan di bawa pulang." kata Grimmjow membuat Ichigo mengeluarkan kedutan kesal, tapi kemudian dirinya menghembuskan nafas.

" Maaf tuan, tapi di dalam menu kami, tidak ada saya sebagai pilihan menu." kata Ichigo masih tenang.

" Saya tidak butuh hidangan yang ada di buku menu ini manis, yang saya butuhkan hanya kamu, cantik. Satu paket yang bisa saya bawa pulang, kemudian kita berdua berp…" kata Grimmjow terputus, karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah tamparan langsung melayang ke pipi kirinya itu. Ichigo menatap nyalang ke arah pelanggan didepannya tersebut, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow yang terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba darinya itu. Tampa di sadari oleh Ichigo itu sendiri, sengiran khas seorang Grimmjow terlihat di wajah tampanya, terkekeh pelan.

" Ternyata suka main kasar kamu, Strawberry." kekeh Grimmjow. Lain halnya Ichigo yang digoda oleh pelangganya itu, lain pula Tetsuya yang seperti biasa, selalu menatap datar setiap pelanggan yang ada di kedai tersebut. Tetsuya menatap datar ke arah Daiki yang entah kenapa mengeluarkan sengiran yang begitu mencurigakan, sehingga membuat dirinya harus hati-hati dengan pelangganya satu ini.

" Apa anda sudah memesan menu yang anda ingin, tuan?" tanya Tetsuya sopan membuat Daiki menyengir sebentar, tapi kemudian berdehem.

" Aku hanya ingin kamu." kata Daiki membuat Tetsuya yang tadinya siap mencatat menu yang di minta pria tersebut, menatap datar ke arahnya itu.

" Maksudnya apa tuan?" tanya Tetsuya sopan, sedangkan Daiki menyengir mendengarnya.

" Aku hanya ingin kamu, sayang." kata Daiki sekali lagi, sedangkan Tetsuya masih menatap datar ke arah Daiki.

" Sebaiknya, anda melihat buku menu yang ada di kedai kami, tuan, karena di sana tidak tertulis kalau saya sebagai menu di sana." kata Tetsuya datar, sedangkan Daiki menyengir mendengarnya.

" Aku hanya ingin kamu sayang. Aku hanya ingin kamu, yang kemudian kita berdua keliling dua, lalu kita berdua menikah, bulan madu di pulau tropis, yang setelahnya kita..Ouch…" kata Daiki yang langsung mengelus lengannya, dimana Tetsuya menusuk penanya ke arah lengan pria tampan tersebut.

" Aku akan kembali setelah anda sudah memesan." kata Tetsuya datar yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Daiki yang masih mengelus lengan akibat tusukan pena Tetsuya tersebut. Naruto juga Sima Zhao menatap heran ke arah kedua sahabatnya itu, dimana mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan pelanggan mereka tersebut. Sima Zhao mengangkat bahu acuh, kemudian dirinya tersenyum ramah ke arah Ma Chao yang sedang melihat beberapa menu di buku menunya.

" Sudah menemukan apa yang anda inginkan, tuan?" tanya Sima Zhao ramah membuat Ma Chao sedikit melirik ke arahnya, tersenyum.

" Aku sedikit bingung dengan menu di sini. Dari nama-namanya kelihatannya sangat enak, apa kamu bisa merekomodasikan mana yang paling enak?" tanya Ma Chao membuat Sima Zhao terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Kalau menurut saya, yang enak di sini adalah ramen miso paket lengkap. Tapi saya lihat, anda sepertinya memiliki tubuh yang atletis, jadi tidak mungkin anda makan makanan berminyak seperti ramen, jadi bagaimana kalau anda memesan sushi dengan minuman jus Alpukat?" tanya Sima Zhao sopan membuat Ma Chao tersneyum tipis, menutup buku menu yang ada di tangannya itu.

" Kalau begitu, aku mau pesan seperti yang kamu bilang." kata Ma Chao membuat Sima Zhao tersenyum puas, kemudian mencatat pesanan pria tampan di depannya tersebut.

" Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali." kata Sima Zhao yang di jawab anggukan pelan oleh Ma Chao. Naruto menatap dua pria rupawan yang ada di depannya itu, menunggu pesanan yang akan di ucapkan dari salah satu pria rupawan tersebut. Naruto sedikit melirik ke arah pria berambut orange cepak juga silver itu, dirinya sepertinya pernah melihat kedua pria tersebut tapi dimana. Menggeleng pelan, dirinya harus fokus dengan pekerjaannya sekarang, tersenyum lebar ke arah kedua pria yang sepertinya sedang bingung dengan menu yang ada di hadapan mereka tersebut.

" Kalau tuan-tuan sekalian tidak suka makanan berminyak, tuan bisa memilih makanan yang tidak mengandung minyak." saran naruto membuat Kurama juga Hidan menatap ke arah dirinya yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

" Saya tahu, kalau tuan-tuan sekalian pasti ingin menjaga tubuh anda agar tetap ideal. bagaimana kalau saya sarankan, anda-anda memesan sushi dengan minuman jus jeruk?" tanya Naruto membuat Kurama juga Hidan saling pandang sebentar, kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto, tersenyum kecil.

" Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Kurama akhirnya membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar.

" Tunggu sebentar ya." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan kedua prai tampan tersebut, kemudian dirinya berlari pelan menuju ke dapur, meninggalkan Kurama juga Hidan yang tersenyum menatapnya, kemudian kedua pria tersebut menatap ke arah Daiki juga Grimmjow yang sedikit meringis kesakitan, heran.

" Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kurama heran ke arah Grimmjow juga Daiki.

" Calon kami suka main kasar rupanya." kata Grimmjow yang di jawab anggukan oleh Daiki.

" Kalian yang salah sebenarnya. Kenapa menggoda mereka berdua seperti itu." tegur Ma Chao membuat Grimmjow juga Daiki menyengir mendnegarnya.

" Habis mau bagaimana lagi, mereka sangat manis sekali." kata Grimmjow membuat Ma Chao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Kurama juga Hidan yang mendengar terkekeh pelan.

" Apa kamu perhatikan wajah Naruto, Kurama?" tanya Ma Chao serius membuat Kurama juga Hidan tersentak mendengarnya.

" Maksudmu apa?" tanya Kurama, sedangkan ma Chao menghembuskan nafas mendengarnya.

" Aku menangkap dirinya sempat curi-curi pandang kepada kalian berdua tadi. Sepertinya dirinya memikirkan sesuatu, tapi tidak ingat." kata Ma Chao membuat Kurama juga Hidan terkejut mendengarnya.

" Apa benar begitu?" tanya Hidan memastikan membuat Ma Chao mengangguk pelan.

" Aku memperhatikan Naruto saat menunggu pesanan dari kalian. Dia menatap kalian sangat intens sekali, tapi sepertinya dirinya tidak bisa mengingatnya." kata Ma Chao membuat Kurama juga Hidan membatu mendengarnya.

" Sepertinya, pelan-pelan memorinya akan kembali, Kurama." nilai Grimmjow membuat Kurama juga Hidan menatap ke arah pria bersurai biru cerah tersebut, tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

" Aku setuju dengan Grimmjow. Sebaiknya kita tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk dirinya mengingat kalian berdua." kata Daiki membuat Kurama juga Hidan terdiam, tapi lama kelamaan dari wajah tampan mereka, terlihat senyum lembut yang tidak pernah orang lihat sama sekali.

" Kami harap juga begitu. Kami tidak ingin dirinya menderita lagi. Kami akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga senyumnya, juga kecerianya itu. Aku juga Hidan sudah bersumpah, kalau kami akan melindunginya dengan nyawa kami sendiri, apapun halangannya, kami akan tetap maju, juga mencoba membuat ingatan Naru-chan tentang kami kembali." kata Kurama sendu, yang kemudian dirinya menatap ke luar, dimana mobil-mobil berlalu lalang.

" Pesanan datang." kata suara seseorang membuat Kurama tersenyum, menatap ke arah pemuda pirang yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
